Soulmate Lies
by Writing4NoReason
Summary: When everyone turns 17 they get a soulmate mark but what if someone lies about their soulmate mark? What would you do? Find out next...
1. Chapter 1

_Marinette's POV_

Today is Lila's birthday. Unfortunately. She will be turning 17 and will get her soulmate mark. I just hope she doesn't get anything related to Adrien. Alya got a pair of headphones on her arm and Nino got a phone on his. I sometimes got jealous on how perfect they are for each other. This was obviously clouding my mind until Tikki interrupted.

"MARINETTE you have school in 20 minutes!" She frantically yelled.

"Okay okay" I sleepily responded.

I put on my usual outfit and grabbed a croissant for breakfast. If i woke up early I could actually have more time to be organised but what am I even saying it's just typical me. I eventually arrived at school and saw everyone crowding around...LILA! What's so special about her anyway? Alya looked at me with sympathetic pleading eyes.

"Whats going on?" I asked bewildered.

I then noticed Chloe was crying in the back of the crowd.

"Lila apparently got Adrien as her soulmate" Alya muttered.

"WHAT" i shouted.

"Look everyone come see the mark" She dared.

Half of the girls on the street were crying.

Finally Adrien arrived and stepped out of his limo and approached us. Nino then whispered to him and he had a shocked expression on his face angry almost. Lila then noticed him.

"Hi my soulmate come one lets go somewhere where we actually have privacy" she slyly bragged.

After she dragged him by the arm she turned around and teased the crying girls.

Out of all of the people in THE WORLD why would Adrien and LILA be SOULMATES.

Alya shot me a are you okay girl i know deep down you're crying look. I shrugged it off even know I secretly knew she was right. Alya and I walked to class a lot of people said hi but i was too busy thinking about Lila's mark to care. All of my class shared looks at Lila : she was asking Madame Bustier a question. Like the usual she nodded contendly. Lila then walked up to Adrien and Nino's desk.

"Oh soulmate i asked Madame Bustier and she kindly let us sit together since we are soulmates" Lila called.

Adrien slightly nodded and Nino then asked the teacher where he would sit. Just my luck he had to sit in my seat. I then had to sit at the back. I slouched to my new seat and cleared my mind and glanced at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alya's POV_

After what happened this morning I couldn't figure out whats up with Marinette. She seems so...so calm about this situation that her crush. Adrien. Has her #1 enemy as his soulmate. Why is she not freaking out?! She acts so fine around the statement. I will figure out what's wrong with her. As her BFFL it's my duty! Class just dragged along but every minute or so i spotted Lila slightly moving closer to Adrien. The bell finally rang and when I was grabbing my stuff from my desk I saw Lila stick out her leg to trip up Marinette. I just hated that girl sometimes, especially when she pretended to have MY Fox Miraculous. Honestly I wasn't Rena Rouge back then but still. Adrien was about to leave class to go get some lunch but Lila clung onto his arm and followed him making goo goo eyes. Ew seriously I swear I could've been sick right there and then. I left the classroom to search for Marinette. Luckily, she was just grabbing her lunch with Nino so I joined them.

"Hey Alya" Marinette chirped.

"Hi girl" I responded while we fist-bumped.

"Adrien told me he doesn't think Lila is his soulmate because he saw his mark way before her" Nino casually explained.

"I knew something was up" Marinette replied.

"Anyway how are you two soulmates doing?" She teasingly asked.

We both blushed,glanced at each other and looked away.

"Guys I'm just teasing you!" She joked.

We all laughed and shrugged it off.

I guess it would of been awkward if Nino and I didn't get each other since he did ask me out when Ladybug locked us in a cage for our safety. Thanks Ladybug once again. Now time to find out who is under Le masque.

We all strolled over to an empty table and talked. It seemed like 2 hours instead of 5 minutes. Which in a way is amazing. Eventually, Adrien walked over to our table and sat down next to Nino...until Lila shoved Nino over and embraced Adrien. Nino on the over hand rolled his eyes and sat down next to me and Marinette.

"Hi my precious adorable soulmate" Lila sickeningly teased.

Adrien just tried to move away even though her hands were on his cheeks.

"Lila , Adrien can I see your soulmate marks?" Marinette mysteriously asked.

She will get her heart broken if it's true. Adrien nodded but Lila looked a bit panicked at this. I bet no one has even seen it to prove it's true.

"Sure" Lila tried to say at the same time as Adrien.

Lila shown her leg with a picture of a camera but the mark looked extremely messy and thickly outlined although Adrien had his on his ankle and it had some scissors and a fabric roll on. I don't think that represents Lila, maybe it could represent Marinette since she wants to be a fashion designer! Lila studied his mark.

"I just adore fashion" she lied.

I could see straight through that fake smile.

"Lila whats that pen on your arm?" Adrien asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lila's POV_

"Oh it's nothing important just..._just a fake tattoo_ i had in one of my drawers" I quickly panicked.

I wasn't really lying it's just bending the truth. I was a honest girl from the start but when you find out you only become a 'someone' from attention it takes over you. So when i started my first bent truth I was talk of the school. I can't help myself. The pen is my real soulmate mark maybe Adrien likes writing but I had to make a fake one to secure that the mark was something to do with Adrien my REAL soulmate. I don't care what soulmates are only I know who is best for me not some 'nerd' who loves to write and draw. My words.

Adrien studied the pen's neat outline and delicate colour.

"Are you sure I mean the outline looks similar to my mark and I thought that was your soulmate mark and the other one is well a drawn one?" Adrien stated concerned.

I gritted my teeth. Is he trying to set me up?!

"Hey um it's raining outside so if my mark comes off or smudges it's fake!" I stupidly challenged.

Oh my god. What the hell did I just do?!!!??


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that Chapter 3 was so short I just didn't want to reveal too much since it was Lila's POV. So you know a bit about her mark and if you observe what her mark was and what she said about it you can find out who her soulmate is. If you find out and don't like the ship well I didn't know who else to ship her with but she really only wants to be with Adrien so it isn't much of a great ship... enjoy!**

_Adrien's POV_

A part of me felt like I should confront Lila, let her down softly and have Nino sat next to me in class _although _half of me says to just let her confront herself which is exactly what she is doing. I mean I don't even know who my soulmate is. Plagg said I was being oblivious and dense. I just hope Ladybug likes fashion! Why can't we reveal our identities already. Did I mention to her I hate secrets?! Nino, Alya, Lila, Marinette and I strolled outside and the rain drehched us and by that I mean me and Lila. Marinette, Nino and Alya were holding umbrellas until I wondered if Marinette still had that umbrella I gave her from the first day of school and Plagg still teases me about it. Sometimes I don't want to give him cheese. I swear he has an obsession with cheese. Lila shown her pen and camera and we observed which one smudged. Then I realized it only smudges if you touch it when it's wet.

"See" she sighed happily.

"It only smudges when you touch it so someone touch both of the marks or tattoos" Alya exclaimed.

They all turned to look at me.

"Fine" I muttered under my breath.

When I touched the pen it stayed in its delicate form on the other hand when I touched the camera I unexpectedly saw a slight smudge Lila noticed this too.

"Err I uh guys I have to go urhm meet Jagged Stone he just text me right now it's urgent he wants me to perform on stage with him!" She unconvincingly lied.

Somehow Nino seemed to buy it.

"No way she knows Jagged Stone?!" He exclaimed.

"Nino she was clearly lying" Marinette angrily stated.

"Are you sure" Nino dumbly asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes while Alya was laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Nino questioned.

"It doesn't matter" Marinette responded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally, school had ended. Alya , Nino , Marinette and I were walking off the school steps until Lila *cough cough unfortunately* came back and clung onto my arm. Chloe saw this and clung onto my other arm. It seemed like they were having a tug of war over me. If I wasn't Chat Noir and I didn't love Ladybug I still wouldn't of dated Lila or Chloe but the only thing that concerns me right now well 2 things. 1. Who is my soulmate, 2. i think Lila is death staring Marinette. Seriously? What is up with Lila?!


	5. Chapter 5

_Marinette's POV _

It's my birthday pretty soon and when I say that I mean it's in 3 weeks so I will get my mark pretty soon! Since Lila's is obviously fake maybe I might get Adrien! Tikki keeps on giving me hints like she knows something but she can't tell me. After school ended, Adrien , Nino , Alya and I were walking off the stairs of our school wondering if Lila's mark smudged. Adrien is the only one who knew. WAIT. What if he is being quiet about it because it didn't smudge and Lila wasn't lying? Wait Lila not lying? Now thats a world where I want to live in. I don't trust her one bit and I'm not being Stubborn! Anyway, Chloe and Lila were busy having a tug of war with Adrien until he fell over. Alya nudged me to go help him up since the other two girls were dazed. Unfortunately, they took my chance and then got up offering a hand to him like when Adrien and Luka wanted to help me up. He glanced at Nino , Alya and me. Alya and I then offered him our hands and he took both of them. Lila and Chloe looked like they had steam coming out from their ears! I am never washing this hand again. Adrien touched my hand . The Adrien touched my hand. The Adrien Agreste touched my hand! OMG. I then went back to reality and saw people screaming running away from... an akumatized person! I have to transform and fast.

"Well Uhm my hand... I mean house is just round the corner so I'm going to walk to my hand I MEAN HOUSE" I stuttered to them.

They all shrugged and waved me good bye as I tried to run out of sight.

"Yeah me too" Alya then murmured.

She then ran off following me.

"Women am I right?" Nino joked.

"Well I need to go to sorry dude My father doesn't let me out when there is an akuma attack" Adrien muttered.

He then ran off.

"Friends am I right" he told himself.

I was running to my house until Alya caught up with me. Damn she is one fast runner.

"Girl...wait...up" she panted.

I turned around to see she was not there but right in front of me.

"What was that awkward excuse for?" She asked.

"Honestly I don't know anymore. I mean it's not like I'm socially awkward and need to go be awkward when Adrien touches my hand I mean come one that would be ridiculous" I quickly stuttered unconvincingly.

"Yeah...okay" Alya smirked playing along.

"Lila and Chloe's reaction was priceless!"

"I know" I giggled back.

"Anyway your Sister will be worrying about you I think you might aswell head home" I said trying to transform.

"Nu uh i have to get this for my Ladyblog bye girl!" She shouted.

I don't need an excuse when her blog is around. Tikki then came out of my bag.

"Tikki spots on!" I exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ladybug's POV_

I ran and jumped across rooftops admiring Paris. I never get to do this as Marinette. Wait that's probably because I'm such a klutz that if I went on a roof I would slip and probably break all of my bones. Most people would right? Nope? Okay I'm the only klutz here. I then spotted Chat Noir fighting the akumatized villain. I then heard the worst thing possible. Puns.

"Hey _purr_haps we can stop fighting and you give up" Chat joked.

"You got to be _kitten me_" The villain laughed.

They both were chuckling at their own jokes. Someone. Help. Me. Now.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked.

"I am CLAWZ and i need your miraculous so i can have revenge on my CAT who bit me!" He shouted.

Seriously hawk moth... you could do better.

"No thanks _fur real_ HAWK MOTH WILL NEVER WIN" Chat yelled happily.

"That sounds _clawful_" Clawz purred.

Yet again they both laughed.

"You know what lucky charm" I muttered _so enthusiastically._

"Marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked myself.

I then saw my yoyo the nearest roof clawz cat ears that he was wearing and the bag of marbles.

"I got it!" I yelled excitedly.

I swung on the nearest building with my yoyo opened the bag of marbles and aimed at his fake cat ears. They broke and the akuma was set free.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" i said while catching it in my yoyo.

"Bye bye little butterfly" I softly mumbled.

"Miraculous Ladybug" I yelled as i threw the bag of marbles into the air.

Clawz then turned back to their human form and looked at Chat noir and me and ran off.

"Pound it?" Chat offered.

"Um all you were doing was saying puns" I muttered.

"Hey if you had a double you two would be fan girling together or something" he responded codly.

"Chat come on next time you have to help me I could of defeated the villain myself." I blurted.

He then just stared at me and went off. My earring then flashed i better get going then.


	7. Chapter 7

_Adrien's POV_

I stared at Ladybug disappointed and ran to my house to de transform. Why do i even bother. Her approval is all I wish for. No one approves of the real me. Not even Ladybug. Being Chat noir is me being the real me not the fake perfect model Adrien Agreste. No one ever appreciates me as Chat Noir I only get appreciation as Adrien the fake me. I don't even want Ladybug to be my soulmate. I wouldn't even mind if it was Lila at this rate actually i take that back. I need to find out who my soulmate is and then they might actually approve of well **me.**

I room of my shoe and sock to look at my ankle and looked at my soulmate mark. It was a fabric roll and scissors.

"Plagg who is my soulmate" I asked.

"Well time will tell" Plagg purred.

"What if i never find out" I enquired.

"You will get hints on your soulmate mark after they get theirs if you havent found out by their birthday" Plagg explained.

"Wait I what if i find out because i know them from their birthday?" i asked again.

"Listen kid you have too many questions just relax and eat cheese" Plagg drooled.

"No thanks" I managed to say whilst holding my nose. What the smell of camembert is just horrible. I flicked on my television and the news appeared before my eyes.

"Ladybug had saved the day once again whilst Chat Noir made pawsitively useless puns" Nadia said.

"Dont bemused it's just the news" She then exclaimed,

I then turned the television off. I ran to my computer and searched up what people think of Chat. This is what the screen comments looked like on alyas blog.

**Ladyblog! **_By Alya Cèsaire_

**Hey Laybugs! I want you to comment on this post about what you think of our pun lover chat noir!**

_Comment Sections_

Rose_Loves_Fragrance: Omg I love cats but Chat Noir may save us but I haven't really met him except when i was Princess fragrance but i don't remember that so all i know is he is a cat!

Ladyblogger_Alya: Basically all he does is sometimes fight , flirts with ladybug and non stop makes cat puns! Seriously no one is that cringey.

Juleka_Forever_Nova: Uhm well his suit is black and green so thats cool...

DJ_Nino_Boiii: Chat is awesome...at making puns. Literally I love em.

Marinette_Stylex: Hey! Give Chat Noir a break he fights along Ladybug saving our lives EVERY single DAY! I don't see you guys doing that. Sometimes he gets seriously hurt for ladybug and she appreciates that. Maybe you don't respect him but im sure the rest of paris does including Ladybug.

I read Marinette's comment she must like Chat Noir unlike the others. But if only the thing she said about Ladybug was true. I then must of fell asleep.


	8. WARNING

**_A/N: SORRY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER BUT IN FACT THERE IS ANOTHER PLOT TWIST COMING SO BE PREPARED LILA LIED AGAIN! . YOU WILL BE SHOOK! ENJOY_**


	9. Chapter 8

_Lila's POV_

Okay im freaking out while im still freakin hot. I mean i should model with Adrien. My plan succeeded! They think the camera is fake and the pen is real well my friends they are both fake! Nathaniel came up to me and expose me because him and Marc were soulmates. Yeah losers! Adrien is all mine. Well my soulmate mark hasn't told me that. Actually, I got a guitar... Adrien plays piano.no one i know plays GUITAR!

Marinette's birthday is in 1 week! I just hope she doesn't get the real deal. I even made a deal with Chloe. Chloe and I vowed if Marinette got Adrien we will humiliate her in front of the whole class.


	10. Chapter 9

_Marinette's POV_

His cold stare haunted me. I couldn't help feel guilty and how everyone was taking my side. I'm a wreck right now.

_Tap tap_

Oh no. I am doomed. It was Chat Noir. I looked up at my trapdoor leading to my balcony. I dared myself to open it.

"Hey" he mumbled sadly.

Itis official Marinette Dupain - Cheng broke Chat Noir.

"Hi whats wrong kitty" I asked.

He didn't answer i broke him. Great.

"I will go get some cookies and you can go relax" I offered.

His eyes lit up. Ok so he doesn't suspect im the one who made him like this. I ran downstairs to go fetch the cookies and came back up to drop them off.

"Here" I muttered.

"Thanks" Chat said.

"Heh no cat puns today thats absolutely clawsome!" I fake laughed.

He looked up and gratefully smiled. Im just going to go get us some refreshments and clean up the bakery" I exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 10!

_Chat Noir's POV_

She plastered on a face smile and went to go clean the bakery. Her phone then got a new message.

_Marinettes phone_

_Alya_

_Hey Marinette I was just walking down the street and I was like hey wanna watch Netflix?_

_Marinette _

_Sure im just doing something right now_

_Alya_

_Imagine watching it with Ladybug!_

_Marinette _

_What about Chat Noir?_

_Alya_

_Well I mean either would me great but I want to see Ladybug cry for once. Chat hasn't cried but I feel like maybe he would at Netflix._

_Marinette_

_1 unread message_

_Alya_

_Girl I'm 5 minutes away from your house cya soon 3_

"Marinette Alya is 5 minutes from your house" I called.

"Hey u wanna watch Netflix with us" She asked.

"Heck yeah, but no interviews" I carefully stated.

"Hey Girl" I heard Alya say.

"Hey guess who is watching netflix with us!" She exclaimed.

I popped my head down the stairs and Alya almost fan girled. Almost.

"Hey" I said.

"OMG MARI HOW IS CHAT NOIR HERE THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH" Alya cried with excitement.

"Uhh er Well i was patrolling and i decided to patrol for a little longer and Marinette was on her balcony soo I decided to say hey" I quickly panicked calmly.

"Hey what are we going to watch?" Marinette asked.

"Obviously Chick Flicks" Alya shouted.

I haven't seen Alya like this is it because I'm here? It was soon the end of the movie and Alya and I were crying.

"Are you two crying?" Marinette smugly asked.

"Yes How are you not" Alya sobbed.

"Being easily in tears is not one of my traits" she slyly bragged.

"Anyway I better head off eh?" I said.

"Try not to miss me too much" I bragged.

"Yep Chat Noir is back" Marinette then whispered to Alya.

"Anyway i have to head home too" She saluted Chat Noir then left.

"Bye"

"Bye"


	12. Chapter 11

_Marinette's POV_

"MARINETTE!" I heard tikki shout.

"You have 10 minutes to get to school!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I screamed whilst jumping out of bed.

I did my pigtails, got changed , ate a pain au chocolat and brushed my teeth.

"Bye Maman, Bye Papa!" I said while rushing off.

It's official a new week! Monday is my favorite day because we have no projects on Mondays!

"Hey Girl!" Alya yelled.

I ran up to her.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Well i got a glimpse of Lila's neck and I saw her real soulmate mark!" She exclaimed.

"What!" i shouted. I was so happy! Sorta. I mean Adrien has been sort of down lately. In class he hasn't been focusing he hasn't really said anything to Nino. I don't want weight on his shoulders!

"Are you sure why are you happy" I asked.

"Because I got a picture with Chat last night and I posted it and it got 1000 likes!" she exclaimed .

I rolled my eyes. Lila then came over.

"Alya i saw what you did!" She slurred.

"So i only took a picture of YOUR REAL soulmate mark!" Alya shouted especially loud.

"It's just a tattoo" Lila snarled.

"HEY EVERYONE LILA HAS A DIFFERENT SOUL-" I shouted i was cut off my darkness.

My eyelids were closing and opening. I could hardly see everything was a blur and I couldn't hear anything.

"No no no no Lila why did you-" Alya began. Thats all i heard before i passed out.


	13. Chapter 12

_Alya's POV_

This can't be happening. No tell me this isnt real. Hot tears trickled down my face and stood there delicately on my cheeks. She was just about to expose Lila and then Lila knocked her out. Well at least it was in front of Adrien, Nino, Mylene , Ivan and Juleka. Everyone else was inside. Nino and Adrien carried Marinette home while i ran ahead telling Sabine and Tom (her parents). They looked really shocked and Tom burst into tears. Honestly i thought it would be the other way round. Sabine's eyes then watered up when she saw her. We layed her down on her bed. I realised that she had no more Adrien posters. Thank god! They were replaced with pictures of the class and some group photos. Her screen on her laptop was the picture that we took when It was school photo day. Marinette came up with the idea to do the photo because Juleka wasn't in the first one. I miss her. Adrien , Nino and I walked back to school. Lila was at the front of the classroom. Quarter of the class was shouting in tears the others looked confused.

"LILA KNOCKED OUT MARINETTE THATS WHY SHE LEFT" Mylene shouted.

"LILA WOULDNT EVER DO THAT" Rose squealed.

"Yes she DID" Juleka whispered as loud as she could.

"There is a 35% chance that is true" Max calculated.

"Well ITS A 100% CHANCE THAT YOU ARE WRONG" Ivan yelled.

"Alright Class Lila did you do it" Miss Bustier asked.

She shook her head.

"Nino, Adrien and I saw it we took her home!" I exclaimed.

"Is that true Nino and Adrien" Miss Bustier questioned.

They fell silent. They were right it wasn't worth it. The class stared at us. We dared to stare back. I couldn't breathe in here.

"It's not worth the arguement but it is true" the boys responded.

Miss Bustier face palmed.

"Alright we have wasted class time so it's basically the end of the day you are all dismissed" Miss Bustier then said.

We all left the classroom with lots to say but we were all stuck in silence.


	14. Chapter 13

_Nino's POV_

I mean dude I could seriously not believe this! Alya was so furious. Adrien was shocked never seen it before sunshine boy? I was confused. Why the hell did she do that?! Alya then came up with the idea for all of the class to sign a get well card well except for 'daddy's little princess' Chloe. Alya , Adrien , Rose, Max,Alix, Mylene, Chloe and I decided to see Marinette. FYI Chloe just wanted to see her in pain. We then realised we were coming on her birthday... awkward. We added happy birthday in the card. Wait so she is going to miss her soulmate mark! This is terrible dudes and dudettes! It was amazing when i got Alya the feeling was phenomenal. I mean she would tell us when she is out of her coma unless we sneak a peek at it... wait no. Alya probably will. I just decided to go to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Adrien's POV_

I woke up feeling refreshed and then got changed. We were going to see Marinette before school today. I ran out of the house. The path seemed so familiar yet so far. Alya , Nino, Max ,Alix, Rose and Mylene were there we were just waiting for Chloe. She then appeared strutting down the pavement as if she were on a runway. She then approached us flipping her ponytail.

"Lets just go see Marinette already" She snapped calmly.

I'm surprised she hasnt called Marinette Maritrash. She could be changing. Maybe. We walked in seeing Tom and Sabine with red eyes. I mean it was like 6 because school starts at 7:30 so they were tired and must of been crying all night. They weakly smiled at us as we walked upstairs. She lay still on bed her eyes closed. Marinette looked so delicate. Alya put down the card on her desk her eyes watering. We also brought her a get well soon balloon. Alya then saw Marinette's ankle. I couldn't make out what it was. The people with known soulmates are

Kim and Alix

Nathaniel and Marc

Juleka and Rose

Mylene and Ivan

Chloe and Sabrina

Nino and Alya

I wonder who it could be.

"LOOK GUYS" she exclaimed.

We all looked at Marinette's ankle.

"Marinette's soulmate is a _cat?" _Chloe asked with a hint of I'm not surprised.

"Wait no it must be Chat Noir!" Alix cried.

My eyes widened. It's so clear now but Marinette is _just a friend_. Well that's how I see her. Marinette thinks Chat is just a superhero. She did stick up for me on that chat on the ladyblog but she sticks up for everyone. She sees him as a pun lover and always flirting with Ladybug. Damn that made it worse since me and Ladybug don't like each other right now but I still call her M'lady! Oh dammnnnn... i should stop flirting with Ladybug


	15. Chapter 14

_Alya's POV_

1 week had passed after we found out who Marinette's soulmate is. One more week to go until she comes back. We all miss her incredibly. The classroom arguments were never settled , everyone got akumatized and I know this isnt to do with Mari but Ladybug hasn't been showing up to battle with the villains leaving Chat to do all the work. This is just terrible. Lila shot me glares all throughout class and when Adrien noticed she smiled at him 'innocently'. HELLO WOMAN HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HE SAW YOU KNOCK OUT MARINETTE. Speaking about Marinette I searched up her and Chat Noir's names and apparently the first time he saved her people shipped them?! Seriously. Is that why they are soulmates? Because fanfictions?! They called them Marichat?! People why? Their soulmate marks ruined my ships. Ladynoir can't happen now unless Marinette is Ladybug which i doubt and Adrienette can't happen unless Adrien was Chat Noir which i sorta doubt. I mean i did suggest it but Marinette denied it. Hmmmmmm. Nope that wouldn't work well. Plus Adrien isn't a flirt and he doesn't ever make puns. I think. Actually i know he doesn't. When they are a couple will he reveal himself? HE BETTER TELL ME SINCE I WILL BE THE BRIDESMAID AT THEIR WEDDING! Ok that's a little too far but she has to get over Adrien first. Thats a tough one. He is also making that easy since he hasn't been responding to anyone really. He just mutters to himself as if he is always deep in thought. Maybe he is I don't know.

_Ring_

Great lunch time. Time to get my eat on!! I grabbed something to eat for lunch and sat on a table with Nino and Adrien even though it just seemed like Me and Nino since Adrien is lost in his mind. Lila approached Adrien strutting as she came.

"Hello soulmate" She lied. Yeah right. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez going through a bad boy phase right now? You are so my type" Lila laughed.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here after what you did" I yelled.

"Hm I did nothing - nothing at all" she slurred.

Ugh that girl. I just wanna - She makes me soooooo mad. She put on her im so innocent act and ade a whole cover story.

"Miss Bustier I was just looking at my grades and got happy so I did an air punch but Marinette was there and it was all and _accident_" Lila told her.

That frickin liar. When will she shut the hell up for once?

"You got a F though?" Miss Bustier replied confused.

Lila gritted her teeth.

"Well i was happy that I could study more to improve my grade because I forgot to study" She slurred.

Lila then sashayed back to her seat leaving Miss Bustier confused.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: hehehehehe another plot twist is coming. Don't worry it isn't to do with Lila's mark. Maybe it is maybe it isn't. And fyi I don't like Lila in any of the ships if u ship Lila with someone I am sorry but I just panicked on who to ship her with since this might be a bit of marichat and all ships round I had to add Luka in for some reason.**

_Lila's POV_

I came up with a plan - a plan that was going to work. I am going to try make Marinette's friends turn on her. Well not try even who wouldn't hate her. She thinks she is better than us her head high walking like she owns this place. Ugh. I just hate her. But hate is too harsh. Despise? No i was right the first time i HATE her and soon everyone will too plus Adrien will be mine since rumour has it that Marinette's soulmate is Chat Noir but that helped me plan to make Alya turn on her. I then saw Alya walking out of school and ran up to her.

"Hey I just wanted to say that well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about my actions I didn't want to put your best friend in a coma" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

_Alya's POV_

Of course I wasn't going to believe Lila so I started to play along.

"Its ok" I forced out a smile.

She embraced me clinging her arms around me for a hug.

"Thanks Alya you're the best" she exclaimed.

"Hey have you heard that Marinette's soulmate is Chat Noir" She asked out of the blue.

"I er yeah it has been talk of the school but I have to stop shipping-" I paused.

"Ladynoir" We both said.

"You ship them too!" She squealed.

"LIKE YEAH" I shouted.

"You know if you search up Marinette x Chat Noir that there are fanfictions of them and they call it Marichat" She giggled.

"Heck yeah how did the news spread so fast?" I wondered.

"Well someone interviewed Chat Noir and they asked him who his soulmate is" Lila smiled.

Maybe Lila isn't so bad. Maybe. But she still knocked out Marinette.

"Marinette will be up and about tomorrow luckily!" I beamed with happiness.

Lila smiled - an emotionless smile.


	18. Chapter 17

_Marinette's POV_

Click. Click. Click

There was a bright flash projecting from my face. Where am I? What am I doing here. Two unfamiliar yet familiar faces walked in with eyes swollen from crying. They told the people by the window to stop taking photos of me. They came closer.

"Marinette!" The woman exclaimed.

"What does Marinette mean?" I asked.

What is a Marinette?

"Uh well you see your name is Marinette" The man stammered.

"My name?" I wondered out loud.

Who were these people.

"I'm afraid right now she has been diagnosed with amnesia" Dr Harris muttered to the people.

They gasped.

"Well just make sure she remembers who you are i have to get going"

They handed him a fresh croissant as he left.

"Who are you!?" I exclaimed.

"Well we are your parents!" They both joyfully exclaimed.

"How do I know for sure?" I concerningly pondered.

They lifted up photos of them when they were younger with a toddler who looked exactly like me if i were a toddler. Wait that must be me! They are my parents even though I don't remember.

"So is there anyone else I need to know?" I questioned.

"Well you have your group of friends at school I think they should introduce themselves to you" The woman smiled.

"Well I'm guessing I should go get ready for _school _then?" I asked.

They nodded. I later came down ready for school.

"Make sure if you don't feel well come back home." The man cheered.

"Ok one question what is school?" I asked.

"Uhm we better call Miss Bustier" My maman said to my papa.

I then walked to the school my parents sent me a photo of and was greeted by some people.

"Girl I have been missing you!" A girl rambled.

"Uhm I know you might know me but I don't remember you guys sorry!" I apologised.

"Oh" they all whispered.

A teacher than told them the word amnesia and they all nodded their heads at her.

"Hello my name is Miss Bustier i am your teacher! I mean school is for learning but since you have amnesia right now you don't have to participate!" She smiled.

"Hey my name is Alya and you are my best friend and I am your best friend!" Alya cheered.

"Ok!" I responded.

So Alya is my best friend!

"Hey dudette well Marinette my name is Nino and I'm Alya's boyfriend, your friend and a DJ!" Nino exclaimed.

Ok Alya is my best friend. Nino is my friend and Alya's boyfriend.

"Hi! My name is Rose i am also your friend! I love perfume and the colour pink!" Rose squealed.

Ok so Alya is my best friend , Nino is my friend, Alya's boyfriend, Rose is also my friend.

"Hello my name is Juleka we are friends I like anything horror related cause it's awesome and i have a brother called Luka who seems a bit interested in you. You can meet him another time!" Juleka mumbled.

Ok so Alya is my best friend , Nino is my friend, Alya's boyfriend, Rose is also my friend, Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think,

"Hey my name is Alix, I'm your homie! If you don't know what that is im your friend and WAY better at bets than a boy named Kim!" The girl smugly said.

Ok so Alya is my best friend , Nino is my friend, Alya's boyfriend, Rose is also my friend, Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim,

"Hey my name is Kim , I'm your friend, I'm super sporty and way better than Alix" Kim bragged.

Ok so Alya is my best friend , Nino is my friend, Alya's boyfriend, Rose is also my friend, Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix,

"Ugh my name is Chloe, I'm daughter of the mayor so you must respect me!" Chloe snorted.

Ok so Alya is my best friend , Nino is my friend, Alya's boyfriend, Rose is also my friend, Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor,

"Hi I'm Sabrina , Chloe is my best friend and I always do her homework!" Sabrina sadly smiled,

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant.

"Hi I'm Ivan, I am your friend you helped me get together with Mylene! I like rock music!" Ivan muttered loudly.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music,

"Hi I'm Mylene, I er like cute stuff , i hate scary stuff and you are my friend you also got me and Ivan together!" Mylene shyly giggled.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music, Mylena hates scary stuff loves cute stuff and is dating Ivan,

"Hello I'm Max I'm your friend and I love technology, maths and I love playing super mega strike II!" Max laughed to himself.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music, Mylena hates scary stuff loves cute stuff and is dating Ivan, Max loves technology, video games and is really smart.

"Hey I'm Nathaniel, I am your friend! I love drawing! I used to like you heeheheh but now I'm with someone called Marc" Nathaniel mumbled awkwardly.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music, Mylena hates scary stuff loves cute stuff and is dating Ivan, Max loves technology, video games and is really smart, Nathaniel is the artist who used to like me? ,

"Hey my name is Adrien, I'm your friend, Nino's best friend and I guess i just like hanging outside" Adrien smiled.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music, Mylena hates scary stuff loves cute stuff and is dating Ivan, Max loves technology, video games and is really smart, Nathaniel is the artist who used to like me?

And Adrien, is well my friend, Nino's friend probably Alya's too and well seems really nice!


	19. Chapter 18

_Marinette's POV_

School went by ever so quickly when i was going to walk out of the school I needed to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, a red thing came out of my bag!

"Hello I am your kwami Tikki!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Did i used to know you? Right now i have amneasia" I answered back.

"Oh well-" Tikki then rambled on about me being the famous superhero Ladybug and my partner Chat Noir and how we must keep our identities a secret but when the time comes you can tell your partner who you are and she told me about akuma's , akumatized villains, and Hawkmoth.

"Oh and by the way Chat Noir has a crush on you and he always does puns especially Cat puns" Tikki sighed.

"Does anyone know I am Ladybug?" I questioned.

"No except me your kwami , now to become Ladybug you must say Tikki spots on!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Wait dont do it yet we are still in school" Tikki whispered.

She then explained my super powers , my earrings and transformation.

I hid her in my bag and went out to walk home. If I remember the path.I was then approached by a girl.

"Hey my name is Lila I am really popular and you literally love me , you used to chase after me too! I've met popstars and traveled across the whole world. Oh and Adrien has a crush on me" Lila rambled.

Alya then approached me along with Nino and Adrien.

"Psst Lila was the one who made you lose your memory right now and she is a big Liar" Alya whispered.

Juleka is another one of my friends who has a brother that sorta likes me i think, Alix is my friend who does bets with Kim, Kim is my friend who does bets with Alix, Chloe is a snob who is the daughter of the mayor, Sabrina is Chloe's assistant, Ivan is Mylene's boyfriend i think and likes rock music, Mylena hates scary stuff loves cute stuff and is dating Ivan, Max loves technology, video games and is really smart, Nathaniel is the artist who used to like me?

And Adrien, is well my friend, Nino's friend probably Alya's too and well seems really nice! Lila is a liar who gave me amneasia!

"Uhm Lila when did I say I had a crush on you?" Adrien asked.

Ok so Adrien doesn't have a crush on Lila. I don't know why but events about a rainy day with Adrien giving me an umbrella, did that happen?

Lila snorted at Adrien.

"Like all the time plus if you don't like me you must like someone else but oh wait yeah I'm your soulmate" Lila smiled evilly.

"What are soulmates?" I asked.

Lila sashayed away.

"Well when you are 17 you get a mark on you like a tattoo and the mark will represent your soulmate who no matter what you will be with!" Alya explained.

"Oh yeah by the way you are soulmates with Chat Noir he is one of Paris' superheroes! Along with Ladybug look at this picture of them!" Alya screamed whilst showing me a picture of a me in my superhero form and Chat Noir.

"I have my own blog about Ladybug too!" Alya screamed.

Oh wow my best friend has a huge blog about me just great!

"I've got to go home now bye!" I said before she could shoved her phone in my face to show a blog that said Ladyblog.

I walked home and was greeted with two hugs from my parents. I went upstairs to go to my room and explore. Huh whats this? A timetable of...Adrien?! Omg! I ripped it down, ran downstairs to go outside and threw it in the bins outside. Was I a stalker? No I probably used to have a crush on him. Probably but right now I haven't really seen his personality yet so yeah I'm still deciding on that.

_Adrien's POV _

Why didn't i tell Marinette I was a model? Well because I really didn't want her to freak out because she hasn't met me yet. Well she has but i think you get what I'm saying. I don't want someone to know I'm a model and be forced to like I just want someone to know the actual me first before they find out and I also have to meet her as Chat Noir and try to introduce myself so she knows who her soulmate is. I mean of course I still like Ladybug but Ladybug hasn't been showing up for battles or Patrol for 2 weeks and after the little argument they led onto more after that. This is what she would say.

"Chat actually help you are useless"

"Chat stop doing puns and help me saved the fricken world Parisians are going to die if you keep saying puns"

"No more pound its i should pound myself because You are stupid and I did all the work"

She seems more stubborn than ever.

I decided to be on a rooftop whilst on patrol near Marinette's house so she could see me and maybe ask who I was or if i was Chat Noir.

_Marinette's POV_

I decided to get some fresh air and inspiration for designs since my parents told me I was really good at fashion designing and want to be a fashion designer so I want to try sketch something. Tikki came out before I could go.

"Marinette you have patrol to do!" Tikki squealed.

"Fine , Tikki Spots On!" I exclaimed.

I then became Ladybug. I later saw Chat Noir and approached him.

_Chat Noir's POV_

"So you must be Chat Noir huh?" A voice asked.

It was Ladybug. _Oh damnnnnn._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry I have amnesia!" Ladybug facepalmed.

Wait hmmmmmmm I know Marinette has amneasia hmmmmmmmmm nope nevermind. Lets take advantage of this then..

"Oh hi Ladybug! Do you know what we do at patrol" i asked slyly.

This is payback I guess.

"No?" She stuttered.

"Well we go to the top of the Eifell tower and do a trust fall" I said.

Don't worry i will catch her. At the bottom. So i will let her fall for awhile so when she gets near the ground i will be ready to catch her.

"WHAT? Aren't we supposed to make sure Parisians are safe i am a Parisian!" She yelled.

She swung her yoyo to the Eifell tower as I followed. She jumped on the top and fell backwards.

"CHAT!" She screamed.

I jumped to the bottom and just caught her. She then slapped me.

"Why the hell would you do that" She asked mad.

"Well its payback for what you did when you didn't have amnesia" i said.

She then just laughed. I joined in but then we realized patrol was over.

"Bug out!" She laughed.

Maybe I like this ladybug way better. I guess my feelings for her just increased even though she wasn't my soulmate.

"But Marinette is just a friend." I muttered to myself.

Alya was behind me the whole time when Ladybug left.

"Boy if Marinette is 'just a friend' when you are soulmates you must be as dense as Adrien Agreste." She yelled.

We just stared at each other.

"ADRIEN?!" She then screamed.

"Shut the hell up Alya you don't want the whole world to know." I whispered.

"But then I cant ship LadyNoir and Adrinette is too innocent and cute and Marichat is the just friends relationship with a bit of flirting here and there! Why Universe? Why" Alya cried.

"You know I have to go now so bye" I replied.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Honestly this is just what is going through their minds right now instead of full dialogue that's why there is 3 different Point of Views (POV's).**

_Alya's POV _

After finding out Adrien is Chat Noir I also had told him I was Rena rouge and he freaked out. Literally he is one dense oblivious boy. Honestly since I'm Rena, thats means Ladybug must be in our class but we ain't going to worry about that right now. I just can't believe that all this time i have sort of been shipping Marichat! And Adrien with Ladybug! Oh wait thats bad. Wait no it isn't because Marinette doesn't remember her crush on Adrien but what if she develops it again! Oh shoot.

_Adrien's POV_

I don't know what to do plus what did Alya mean by

"Boy if Marinette is 'just a friend' even though you are soulmates you must be as dense as Adrien Agreste"

I am not dense

"She is right you know" Plagg said.

"I don't get it though somethings missing" Adrien thought.

"Don't stress about it kid besides just give up on girls and love cheese they are way less complicated to figure out" Plagg laughed.

"Since when can he read my thoughts" Adrien began to wonder.

"Since forever" Plagg replied.

_Marinette's POV_

I have sort of searched up what soulmates are and from Alya's explanation i know what soulmates are and soulmate marks. I don't understand I know Im ladybug but Ladybug doesn't have Chat Noir for a soulmate I do? But I prefer being Ladybug. I know my friend loved the idea of Ladybug and Chat Noir being together she talked about the subject a _lot _but he knows his soulmate is Marinette. He knows who I am but I've only met him as Ladybug. Why is this so confusing??


	21. Chapter 20

_Alya's POV _

After the bell rang dismissing us from school for the weekend, Adrien asked to talk to me.

"Should I introduce myself as Chat Noir to Marinette?" He asked.

"Like duh! But don't do too much Marichat. I suggest read the fanfictions about how you approach her as Chat Noir." I replied.

"Fanfictions?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah they are all over the internet" I responded.

"Well anyway bye" Adrien said.

As I walked down the street I saw an akumatized villain. Alya ran up to me.

"You better save Paris first before you try bond with your soulmate" she demanded.

She was right

_Marinette's POV_

A cloud of silence filled my room. Even Tikki didn't know what to say or think. I felt confused - utterly confused. Suddenly an akumatized person entered my room...


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hmm idk if you guessed it could be a random person or someone who was already akumatized. Well this is my version of Evillistrator 2! I know it isn't a thing but I liked the idea.**

_Marinette's POV_

"Marinette" The figure bellowed.

"Who are yo- AHH" I yelled as i saw him.

"Nathaniel?!" I exclaimed.

Why was he in my room.

"Marinette I'm sorry to alarm you but I will explain. Basically Marc and I had an argument and he broke up with me and I've sort of started to crush on you...but I realised your soulmate is Chat Noir and I will forverer be alone no matter who my soulmate is. I came here to make a deal, If you come to my date I set out for us I won't harm Marc or anybody BUT If you don't come I will harm Marc and make him pay and so will Paris!" He shouted.

Whyyyyyy?!

"I i i accept" I sighed.

He smiled and left leaving an invitation on my bed.

"Tikki who is he i know he is Nathaniel but" I asked.

"Listen he is called the Evillistrator and this is the 2nd time he has been akumatized The first time he had a crush on you and Chloe made fun of him and got him detention. He then invited you on a date but you teamed up with Chat Noir and saved the day" Tikki explained.

"Ohh wait does that mean-"

"Tikki spots on" I yelled.

I was now Ladybug! I then decided to call Chat.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Beep_

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Chat smirked.

"No cat dragged me anywhere", I replied.

"Listen there is some other trouble somewhere else in Paris that i have to take care of I will be back before you know it but anyway The Evillistrator and his soulmate broke up and he has a crush on Marinette again" I sighed while sending him a photo of me. "This is her you recognise her right?"

"Of course I mean she is my soulmate" Chat laughed.

"Soulmate eh? She has amnesia like me right now what a coincidence so have you two re met?" I asked.

"No but I am now since we have to think of a plan together" He responded.

"I did see the Evillistrator earlier and tried following him but I lost him" He said.

"Anyway I have to go bye" I shouted.

_Beep_

"Tikki spots off" I exclaimed.

I ran out of the bakery and was cornered by Alya in an alley.

"Hey girl one thing! Stay safe Nathaniel is the Evillistrator again and last time he forced you on a date" Alya mumbled.

"Well it sort of is too late for that" I mumbled.

"MARI JUST TRY DE AKUMATIZE HIM!" She yelled.

"Okay okay" I replied.

"I just don't want you hurt again" She whispered.

We hugged each other and she left.

"Well hello there!" A familiar voice shouted.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: So my reply limit is full so whats going on is Chat and Marinette are going to bond together :3. BUT to do that I added in the Evillistrator 2! Nathaniel had been akumatized again because he and Marc had an argument and broke up and then he started to crush on Marinette again but she has Chat Noir as her soulmate, thats why he is angry because he thinks he is forever alone. And also Alya knows Chat is Adrien read chapter 18 but she doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug. **

**Anyway I'm already working on the next Chapter so make sure you stay tuned with this story!**

**-Writing for no reason**

**P.S: I'm already working on a short Fanfiction! Spoiler: It's about Chloe,Alya,Adrien and Nino making a squad on trying to find out Ladybug's (one of their partners in crime) identity.**

_Marinette's POV_

It was Chat Noir.

"I see that this "evil date" of yours is akumatized" He laughed.

"Seriously?! I only agreed to save Paris. Out of all people you should know what saving Paris is like" I huffed.

"Okay, Okay plus I know you're a loyal soulmate" He exclaimed.

"But we haven't really encountered that much! I know I don't remember it but we have encountered at least once or twice! Now get off of my tail will you" I snapped jokingly.

"You made a cat pun! We must be soulmates" He cheered.

I rolled my eyes. Now I am a bit unlucky.

"Well here's the plan_ soulmate" he cried._

_"Stop calling me that Chat" I responded._

"Hey that rhymed!" He chuckled.

Ughhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhh

"Ok so you have to go on the 'date' the Evillistrator set up for you and him. Then you will find where the akuma is and I will ambush him from behind." He explained.

"Got it!" I yelled.

The date was at sunset and that's about in 30 minutes so I'm ready to go!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So basically if you are confused it's just basically the Evillistrator episode but Marinette has amnesia still. And instead of The Evillistrator hating Chloe he hates Marc since him and Marc got into a fight.**

_Evillistrator's POV_

I tried making the perfect setting on a rooftop for my date with Marinette. I know my soulmate is Marc but maybe soulmates can change? It's rare.

"Ugh damn nothing is perfect what should i draw?!" I shouted.

"Uhm Evillistrator?" A voice yelped.

It was Marinette.

"Oh sorry I was just trying to make this perfect for us." i sheepishly replied."But I can't since I can't draw in the dark" I stated.

She smiled.

"Anyways you really drew amazing things I would like to draw you something but I'm not a talented artist like you though" She muttered looking away.

_Marinette's POV_

I was looking at Chat Noir as I spoke to Nathaniel. I figured out the akuma was in his pen since before the date Tikki told me that's where it was last time.

"Oh no Marinette you can't be that bad here draw something!" He smiled as he handed me the pen.

This was just too easy. I noticed Chat Noir was behind us and so did Nathaniel.

"No not this time! Marinete give me my pen back" He demanded.

"Never I want to keep it!" I replied.

"UGH I was right I will be forever alone, there is always Chat Noir in the way! All of my chances to be happy with Marinette were ruined because Chat Noir! Maybe that's why your soulmates" The Evillistrator shouted.

Chat Noir Tried to put down his staff and trap him but it failed.This frustrated Nathaniel. I suddenly dropped my pen and Nathaniel caught it . He then drew a cage around me and Chat Noir.

"YOU BROKE OUR DEAL MARINETTE NOW MARC WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" The Evillistrator yelled.

He then left.

"So looks like we are trapped again" Chat exclaimed.

"Again? Did this happen before I had amnesia" I asked.

"Yeah until I saved the day once again" Chat Bragged.

"I doubt that" I huffed.

"Anyways before I set us free like last time lets get to know each other" Chat replied.

"CHAT WE HAVE TO SAVE MARC THOUGH" I shouted.

"Fine but after this when Ladybug has returned and we save the day I need to talk to you, like get to know each other" He suggested.

"Ok no put you staff upwards it will lift the cage and set us free" I ordered.

It worked.

"Bye see you aftef the battle but I might be a bit late you know? I have to save damsels in distress , save Paris all of that stuff" Chat said.

He then disappeared into the darkness of the night. Tikki then came out of my purse. We both nodded at each other.

"Tikki spots on!" I yelled.

And I was Ladybug ready to help Chat Noir fight the Evillistrator.

-time skip-

I arrived at the scene where Chat and The Evillistrator were fighting. I saw Marc trapped in a tiny cage and he looked panicked. Well i mean who wouldn't.

"Oh you are back from the danger in Paris! What was it" Chat asked.

"It's a secret" I replied.

Phew. I knew what it was time for.

"Lucky Charm" I exclaimed.

"Bouncy balls? What am I supposed to do with this" I asked.

I mean Tikki told me i got this last time. I then saw the bouncy balls, the light switch in the room, Chat's Cataclysm and The Evillistrator's pen.

"I got it!" I shouted.

I threw the one of the balls at the light switch to turn it off and bounced the rest under his feet so he'd fall.

"Chat Cataclysm!"I ordered.

He nodded at me and then obtained his Cataclysm. He then touched Nathaniels pen causing the akuma to be free. I then caught it in my yoyo de akumatizing it.

"Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" I yelled.

Once again I saved Paris with Chat Noir!

"Bug out" I exclaimed as my earring had 2 spots left.

I ran onto a rooftop near my house and de transformed and ran to my balcony. Oh shoot I just realized a certain cat wanted to visit me. Damn


	25. Chapter 24

_Marinette's POV_

There was a soft crash on my balcony and i already knew who it was.

Tap tap tap.

Yep i knew it. It was Chat Noir. I opened my trapdoor for him but it seemed as if he wanted me to come onto the balcony.

"Look what we have here Paris' great almighty Chat Noir crashing on damsels balconies" I laughed.

"I didn't come here to be told how great and almighty I am and I don't just come crashing on any damsels balcony" Chat responed smirking.

"You are going to wipe that smirk off your face right now! Anyways why are you here?" I huffed.

"Well we don't really know much about each other since you have amneasia" Chat stated.

"Right, Will I remember this when i get my memory back?" I inquired.

"Its possible" He shrugged.

"Besides I want to see how much we have in common to be soulmates" Chat exclaimed.

"Ok then" I replied.

"10 questions each then" I said.

"Deal" He chuckled.

"So what do you like to do on the weekends" He questioned.

"Either get together with my closest friends Nino, Alya and Adrien and I guess I like designing outfits" I answered.

For some reason he smiled as I said Nino, Alya and Adrien.

"My turn, What do you take intrests in outside of the mask?" I asked.

"I like fencing i guess and just getting outside a lot" He paused, "I never really get to do that outside the mask though i feel like im trapped and controlled" Chat murmured.

I put my arm around his shoulder for some reason.

"Hey at least as Chat Noir you can get some fresh air" I responded.

"I guess" Chat said.

"Question 2, Do you have a favourite food?" He asked.

"I love pain au chocolat" I replied.

"Ok so what's your favourite colour?" I chirped.

"Seriously?! Well I guess it's green" he chuckled

"I'm guessing your favourite colour is pink" Chat laughed.

"Yes it is" I giggled.

"Ok so my turn" Chat exclaimed.

"Nope it's my turn you asked me what my favourite colour is" I stated.

"Aw come on that's not fair" He whined.

I completely ignored him.

"So Question 4, what are your hobbies?" I questioned.

"I've really grown onto saving the day , and like I said I can fence, I can do other things but I don't really like them" He replied. "What are your hobbies then?"

"I like fashion designing and baking really i know it's basic but still" I laughed.

"It isn't basic since not a lot of people can master baking or fashion designing plus you must be a pro at it" He winked.

Damn he made me form a light pink blush on my face.

"Yeah i guess so" I stuttered.

"Marinette!" A voice called.

It was my maman. Oh shoot.

"Chat could you go for a second. Off my balcony" I ordered.

I slipped through the trapdoor and faceplanted onto my bed. My maman then came up.

"Come look at this" My maman murmured.

I followed her downstairs and Nadia was doing her usual news report until I noticed what it was about...

**So what do you guys think she saw on the news report?**

**Up next...**

***Heheheehee Marichat**

***Emotional rollercoasters**

***Alya the Detective with her Sidekick Nino. **


	26. Chapter 25

_Marinette's POV_

Someone has broken into my high school! Who was it?!

"Reporters say it was a student who did some damage to the big school potrait that had of Miss Bustier's main class. The same class Adrien Agreste attends" Nadia explained.

"Other reporters suspect it was someone in the class" She replied.

"Don't bemused it's just the news" Nadia then exclaimed.

WHAT?! ISN'T THAT THE CLASS I'M IN?!

"Maman I feel tired I have to go to bed, I will check outthecrimescenelatergottogobye" I quickly said.

I opened my trapdoor eventually.

"Chat we will have to continue this later something has just occurred at my high school and yeah my mom obviously knows how stupid my excuses to leave are so she will probably come in a minute so you might aswell leave unless you want a big lecture from my maman and then my papa will come and last time this happened he got akumatized so yeah" I rambled.

"I understand, well you were lucky enough for me to even be in your presence" He bragged.

"Oh really because I thought black cats were bad luck" I teased.

"Touche Marinette Touche but that's just superstitions" He huffed.

"Bye Chaton" I laughed.

"Farewell" He saluted.

He disappeared yet again, leaving many confused and Marinette starstuck sort of until she snapped out of it.

"Sorry but I'm a huge Adrinette fan" Tikki sighed.

"Wait is that a ship name for me and Adrien?" I asked.

"Yes basically before you have amneasia you had a major crush on Adrien you would go crimson red and stutter and everything but he'd still compliment you and you two were almost together until Lila butted in" Tikki beamed but dropped her smile when she she said Lila.

"So what are these ships I need to know what people like?" I questioned.

"On team Adrinette you probably have Me, Alya, Nino, Rose, Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Master Fu and your maman. On team Marichat is probably just Plagg, your Papa and now newsreporters.On team Ladrien is well nobody...awkward. On team Ladynoir is Chat, Alya, Adrien and Nadia" Tikki responded.

"Ok?" I murmured.

Wow. I probably then fell asleep since hearing about ships was boring.

**-The next morning-**

As I arrived at school all eyes were on me like knockoff jewellery. There were whispers even when I walked up to Alya she was speechless. I turned around and they were looking at a class portrait and Lila was crossed out and above her head and it said the b word. I looked around in shock wondering who did it. People pointed whispering suggesting I did it. I then ran away.

_Alya's POV_

I was going to find out who did this even if this makes me a target too. Poor Lila she doesn't need this right now.

"Nino" I snapped.

"What?!" He asked.

"We are going to find out who did this crime...Sherlock Homles style" I laughed.

_Nino's POV_

"It was a cold dark morning as clueless students entered the high school. All of them utterly shocked at what the mastermind performed in the darkness of the night. One of these students were guilty and Detective Ceisare and her sidecick Mr Lahiffe are going to solve the mystery" Alya narrated.

Oh god. Why do I get myself into these things. Alya and I are going to have to talk after this.

"I think we should ask the last known person to leave school...Kim." Alya smirked.

-dramatic music plays-

"Oh sorry that's my new ring tone" Kim sheepishly said.

He answered the phone.

"Yes hi mom, yes im ok, What no! Ok yeah yeah." Kim replied.

"Yeah ok love you too" He whispered while mumbling something to myself.

He looked at us a bit pink.

"You heard all of that right?"

"Guilty as charged" I admitted.

"So i was just coming out of the boys locker room because I finished my running practice when I was walking in the halls I heard the voices of Chloe and Sabrina" He explained.

"Thank you , Mr Laffihe lets go to Chloe and Sabrina" Alya commanded.

_Alya's POV_

"It wasn't me I swear!" Chloe objected.

"Well what were you doing after school then" Nino asked.

"We were in the girls bathroom fixing my hair because earlier today in the corridor people were rushing through and some bumped into me and ruined my hair!" Chloe snapped.

"We then saw Marinette looking at the potrait deep in thought" Sabrina cried.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

I then ran off and found Marinette.

"Marinette how could you?!" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You did that to Lila on the class potrait!" I exclaimed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS IT WASN'T ME!" Marinette shouted.

"Yes it was YOU were the last person to leave school and YOU were staring at the portrait forever" I shrieked.

Her eyes were now filling with tears. Giving her eyes a glossy effect like glass.

"I cant believe you Alya. I didn't do it! I have amneasia i never knew we even had a class potrait that's why I was studying it yesterday! Isn't it the other way round! Lila knocked me out! Such a Detective you are and such a bad excuse of a friend" Marinette yelled as she ran away.

"Did I just solve the crime or lose a friend?" I asked Nino.

"You lost a friend" He muttered.

_Marinette's POV_

I ran. Right now I couldn't believe Alya. UGH. I then ran into a familiar brunette.

"What's wrong Marinette" She snickered innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know" I shouted.

"Ok you're right for once I do know and you want to know how I know because I did it" She yelled.

"You crossed out yourself?" I inquired.

"Yes so people would then come to the conclusion of you doing it. Then you will truly suffer! You have everything I want. You have a kind hearted family, a famous soulmate and everyone as your friends! Ugh you" Lila snarled.

"Actually my friends have turned on me now since Stage 1 of your plan has succeeded." I muttered.

"Exactly well done Marinette Stage 2 is now beginning!" Lila shouted.

"Lila why are you recording this? You make me sick" I mumbled.

_No one's POV_

Lila was recording the part when Marinette said Lila why are you recording this? You make me sick and she trimmed the video so it sounded like Marinette said 'Lila you make me sick' it did sound a bit off but it was evidence that the gullible students would believe.

"Now time to make sure you don't tell anyone about this" Lila cackled as she lifted up Marinette and carried to a janitors closet.

"Let me go!" Marinette squirmed as she was carried by Lila.

Lila then threw her into the closet locking her in.

"Help!" Marinette pleaded as she banged her fists on the door.

A distant laugh could be heard - it was a malicious laugh.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: So i think I'm going to describe Marinette's feelings in this as my own feelings right now since all of my friends have really broken me this time. It's much different from a normal argument but yeah so if im going a bit too detailed for a fanfic about a cartoon just tell me.**

_Marinette's POV_

Rage. Disappointment. Envy. Meloncholy. _Betrayed._ That's how I felt right now. Until luckily i heard someone open the janitors closet. It was the janitor.

"Oi what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Oh sorry i got locked in" I partly lied.

I ran out screaming as people angrily stared at me as I ran through the corridor. I decided to stay at home for the rest of the day. As i made my way to the bakery I ran past my Maman and Papa no questions asked. I lay on my bed miserably as I thought about my ex friends. I decided to write down my feelings on some paper.

_Help me. Now. I need it the most._

_No one there. For a shoulder to lean on._

_Envy of the way she dances on the world,_

_Tricking them as she goes. No one suspecting._

_Getting away with murder without a doubt._

_Given up on life. Given up on hope._

_Dead inside. Alive on the outside._

_They saw through my fake smile,_

_Guessing my feelings._

_Feeling transparent, no one can tell._

_My true feelings hidden away,_

_Not to be found._

Not really my style but it's how Lila makes me feel. She turned all of the school against me along with my friends. No one is there for me. I shiver at the thought of her and my 'ex friends' together talking about me behind my back. Im broken. Nobody can fix me ever again.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: So thanks for asking if im ok guys I mean i already have got 1 person on my side of the situation rn but yeah lets just continue with the fanfic!**

_Lila's POV_

I'm finally going to get what I want what I've always wanted. I can bearly contain my excitement even at the thought of my future makes me scream in joy. Adrien will be mine. All of her friends will turn to me. It will be like Marinette is _dead. _Thats a world I want to live in. So everyone suspects Adrien is my soulmate...except for Alya. So thats where Stage 3 kicks in but first I think I'm going to do Stage 3 first. I rubbed off the fake camera and got a real tattoo of it. I then rubbed off my fake pen since it was a water tattoo thing and then i put foundation on my soulmate mark. I then went to sleep happily thinking about tomorrow. I headed to school with my phone that had the fake recording on. Im brilliant. I ran through the hall and thought of a way to gather the students together.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. I HAVE PROOF THAT MARINETTE DID THIS TO ME HEAR THIS I HEARD HER SAY THIS SO I RECORDED IT!" I lied as I played it.

Everyone gasped angrily as her words rang in my head it was a trimmed video but it sounded real enough for these dumb students to believe. As the bell rang for class, I took my seat next to Adrien trying to look upset even though on the inside I was happily dancing. That's odd. Marinette isn't here. I know she is late all the time but class has been going on forever now. Is she not coming? Ha she is too scared. Wait she must be in the Bathroom.

"Miss can I go to the bathroom please" I asked.

"Ok just be quick" Miss Bustier ordered.

I bolted to the bathroom and saw Marinette washing her hands.

"Oh if it isn't Marinette the not so innocent girl" I laughed.

_Marinette's POV_

Her stupid laugh rang through my head. On and on and on.

"Cut the - uh rubbish Lila" I recovered.

"What were you going to swear? How ridiculous" She mocked.

"Yeah so what?" I inquired.

She scratched my face with her razor-like nails. A burning sting soon followed it. I touched my cheek and when my hand came off warm sticky blood stains were on my hand.

"No one will believe I did a single thing because everyone will think you did it yourself to set me up. But really I'm the one setting you up here" She cackled.

She sahsayed away as I looked in the mirror. There was no way to hide the blood on my face unless... I untied my pigtails and let my hair down. Some of my side fringe covered it so then I decided to let the other strands of hair spillted equally on both sides so you could hardly see most of the blood. No one in the corridor noticed well I mean anyway why would they care? Everyone hates me now. People stucktheir legs out on purpose trying to make me fall but the only time I fell was when Alya did it. I fell in shock. My heart was pounding in my chest almost as if its going to rip out. She laughed as I fell but when I got up it revealed the blood.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"Nothing she is such a klutz so she probably fell over on concrete or something" Lila lied.

Alya looked at bit concerened and turned away.

A hand reached out to help me. To be honest I was shocked who helped me up. It was Nino. I gladly accepted his help and tried to hide the blood.

"Sorry you know Alya she can be a bit..." He began.

"Stubborn , sassy and gulliable yeah that's Alya for you" I laughed.

Adrien soon ran over noticing the blood.

"What the hell?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Uhm yeah about that.. you guys won't believe me" I said.

"Dude you can tell us." Nino smiled.

"Well I wasn't the one who did the thing to Lila on the potrait and then Alya said it was me so I ran into Lila and she told me it was her and then I told her she makes me sick and she recorded that for fake proof then she locked me in a closet, the janitor came and today I was in the bathroom and Lila came in to insult me and scratched my face" I quickly explained.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Seriously take a step back I know you're not lying but seriously?! Shouldn't she get flipping expelled from school! Maybe suspended but still?!" Nino yelled.

"Well she can't because all of us know she is lying but everyone else doesn't" Adrien muttered.

"Well I just don't know how to hide the blood though. Everyone will ask and will have further fake proof that I did that to Lila and then I will get suspended and then I will fail and will never succeed in life" I cried.

They both laughed.

"Hey?!" I huffed.

"Marinette that's not going to happen just right now is not the time to expose her. Just make out you don't care and then that's when she will start caring and she will get annoyed" Adrien replied.

"I guess" I mumbled.

We all waved each other goodbye as we walked to our first classes. I didn't pay too much attention I was too busy thinking about what I was going to say to my parents.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I know you guys are probably raging at Lila right now but that's the point I wrote that for a reason. It's just for the plot of the story and maybe in 1 or 2 more chapters I'm going to bring in Luka and Kagami. **

_No one's POV_

Marinette started to take up the advice Nino and Adrien gave her and she pretended she didn't care anymore. Soon she didn't even need to pretend to not care. She found it was better for herself and Alya started noticng this and of course Lila did too.

_Alya's POV_

I don't know if I did the right thing but Lila insists we're better off without her. She could be right. Will she remember this when she gets her memory back? I hope she doesn't but it would be best if she does. She definitely crossed Lila out on the potrait and wrote the b word on top of her. Somehow Nino and Adrien still hang out with her and that's affecting my relationship with Nino. I know that's not the biggest problem but Lila and I have so much in common! I've even started helping her win Adrien. I know Marinette doesn't have a crush on him right now but Lila and Adrien are soulmates. The pen and guitar have disappeared so they must of been fake tattoos. Plus Lila isn't scared of embarrassment like Marinette. Marinette was pathetic right? Wait I didn't mean to say that. Omg I'm glad this is just my mind speaking but still! Oh well she deserves it anyways for doing that to Lila. Omggggg my mind is messing with me. Maybe I'm jealous she still had happiness without me. I know it's cruel but I can't explain it. Lila soon sat next to me and Nino and Adrien sat in front of us. Funny huh whoever sits next to me and behind Adrien always stares at him dreamily. Well maybe because Marinette and Lila both 'had and have' crushes on him. Marinette still sat by herself at the back. Without me she is sort of a loner. You know what is Lila a bad influence on me. I know she and Marinette hate each other and now Lila and I hang out together she always talks badly about Marinette.

_Marinette's POV_

Recently forgetting Alya and Lila has really done me good. I've started hanging out with Nino and Adrien I mean it's just our group but without Alya so it's fine really. The only thing that I'm worried about is that Alya and Nino's relationship is becoming well distant. I don't mind if they break up it's just when I get my memory back I will remember how they were happy together and everything. At this point I need a break. After school I tried covering up my face as much as I could since then is still the mark there. Luckily, there is no blood anywhere so now Lila's lie is now believable. Just klutzy Marinette falling over air. I decided I would go out as Ladybug just for fresh air. As i transformed I climbed out of the window in my room and just ran across rooftops finiding a nice place to admire Paris. On my way I saw a figure. It was Chat Noir?! He was heading off to my house. Just great Marinette's bad luck. I have to distract him as Ladybug. I chased after him until I was close enough for him to hear me.

"Chat wait up!" I shouted.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"i was just going to ask you the same thing" I replied.

"Well I was going to go see my soulmate so yeah" He sheepishly muttered.

"That's very irresponsible" I joked.

"Well as you know I'm a immature guy so bye" he yelled.

I guess I will have to beat him to it. I tried hiding myself on different rooftops until I was near my bakery. I de transformed behind the bakery in an alley and walked inside. I ran upstairs again and saw a note on my balcony. Why is life never easy.


	30. Chapter 29

_Marinette's POV_

The note said.

_To Marinette,_

_A friend of yours ran into me today and told me to check up on you since apparently _

_you have some things on your mind right now. I will visit later okay? _

_From_

_The awesome, amazing, clawsome, Chat Noir._

Did he seriously have to say 'awesome amazing and clawsome' and who did he run into? I guess I will never know until I ask him. I decided to go get some fresh air so I ran down stairs and left the bakery to take a walk. I then bumped into a boy older than me with blue tips.

"Oh hi Marinette, I'm Luka you know Juleka's brother. She told me you have amneasia rught?" He asked.

"Uh yeah" I replied.

"Anyways Marinette I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate look at my mark" he said as he shown me his neck with a picture of a necklace that had a fox tail on the end.

"You like designing, animals and jewellery so it must be you" he explained.

"Uh sorry but my soulmate is Chat Noir" I muttered.

"Oh well uh I am Chat Noir! Yeah" He exclaimed.

"What?! Really?! Ok well I guess I will see you later Chat" I laughed.

Omg I can't believe Luka is Chat Noir! I just don't get something but I guess maybe when he transforms it changes his hair colour and eyes. Yeah that must be it.

**Later on...**

_Tap tap tap._

It was Chat! Or should I say Luka! I opened the trapdoor.

"Hi Luka!" I said.

_Chat Noir's POV_

What?! Isn't that Juleka's brother?

"Luka?! I can assure you under my mask I'm not Luka!" I responded.

"Oh well I saw Luka in the streets earlier and he insisted I was his soulmate and I said you were my soulmate then he said he was Chat Noir" she explained.

Now I know how Ladybug feels about liars.

"Oh well he must of been _lying_" I muttered.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in shock.

She was so gullible at this state I could tell her I was an actual cat and she'd believe me. Maybe. Okay but I guess I will have to talk to Luka.

"Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

Her lips parted as if she was about to say something but closed them again.

_Marinette's POV_

Now I have 2 liars in my life. Luka and Lila. I couldn't answer Chat's question because I don't want to unload all of my problems onto him! Plus I can live with Lila and Alya torturing me. If they get some sick amusement from it then we all know they're both pure evil. For some reason Chloe has really quietened down like she had her throne taken off of her by Lila and Alya. I'm even more angry because Luka lied to me! I mean it's not the first time someone has lied to me in my entire lifetime but lying to me when we first meet when I have amneasia?! Seriously!? I guess I might tell Chat a bit of it but not in too much detail.

"I guess recently I have been accused for something I didn't do to someone called Lila Rossi so my best friend Alya was figuring out who did it but then she suspected it was me and then she started teaming up with Lila. I then ran into Lila and Lila said it was her and then she recorded fake evidence cause I said she makes me sick. Anyways but I guess I'm feeling a little better since I've been hanging out with two other guys called Nino and Adrien" I admitted.

"I mean they just know how to make me feel better! Nino is a DJ and he is really immature in a funny way and he is dating Alya and Adrien is a model you know for his father's company and he is really understanding and sweet and caring an-" I then started rambling about both of the boys.

**A/N: And of course Chat was melting right there anyways that's Chapter 29, Sorry I know it took a long time to update even though this was a bit of a short chapter. I had writers block.**

**_Up next!_**

**_\- "I think we truly are soulmates..."_**

**_\- I don't know anymore I love her but then it's complicated.._**

**_\- "Wait what?! OH MY GOD!!!_**


	31. Chapter 30

_Luka's POV_

I was walking down the streets and suddenly Chat Noir lamded in front of me with a rather annoyed expression. Did Marinette tell him?

"Listen here Luka, just stop pretending to be me ok? Soulmate bonds are a true connection and trust you and Marinette have nothing going on. Just face it" He coldly snapped.

I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. Chat Noir did his stupid two fingered salute and left. Marinette is going to pay for this! On my shoulder, I felt a light tap. I saw a brunette behind me in my sisters class and she had the same necklace as my soulmate mark. Is she my soulmate. I mean not bad looking but I haven't seen her personality yet.

"Hello" She said with her Italian accent.

"I see you have just had that pesky Chat Noir bother you! How unfortunate isn't he so annoying" She muttered.

"Yeah also I'm pretty annoyed at this girl called Marinette in your class" I murmured.

Her face lit up.

"I despise her! She thinks she is better than everyone walking with her head high, looking down under her nose" The girl was soon full of anger.

"Look I know this is crazy but I think you are my soulmate" I stated whilst showing her my neck.

"You can't really tell ANYONE but you are . I'm still sort of crushing on someone right now but that doesn't stop me from liking you" She laughed.

"I think we truly are soulmates" I replied.

"Oh yeah silly me my name is Lila! And here is my number" Lila giggled.

"Oh um my name is Luka and I guess I will call you later" I responded.

"Well until next time Luka" She then pecked my cheek.

As she strutted away I was left there wondering.

_Marinette's POV_

Wait what?!?!?! OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING NOW! I HAVE MY MEMORY BACK. I ran downstairs embracing my parents.

"Maman, Papa! I have my memory back! Although I still remember everything!" I exclaimed.

"Really! That's great!" Papa laughed.

Wait... when I had amneasia I apparently fell out with Alya, was framed by Lila and started hanging out with Nino and Adrien?! Ok? Omg I had to go through another Evillistrator too! Chat must of been twice as annoying. I vividly recall everything that happened when I had amneasia so I guess nothing has changed for everyone else. Whilst I was thinking I fell over. Yep Marinette is definitely back.

_Adrien's POV_

Marinette seemed to like hanging out with Nino and me but why did she stutter before? Oh well. I've come to the conclusion that I still have a crush on Ladybug. I love her but it's complicated. Marinette and Chat have a 1% more chance than Ladybug and Chat being together. Besides Ladybug isn't my soulmate so why do I feel like somethings going to happen between us like one day she will return my feelings.

"Why don't you change targets like Kagami said. You also have Lila, Kagami, Chloe after you" Plagg suggested.

"And Mari-" he whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Annnndd Marinette might have a crush on chat? Or she might be developing one?" He murmured.

"Uh yeah ok I'm going to get you more cheese because when you're hungry you get cranky" I laughed.

**You guys: WHEEEEN WILL HE FALL FOR MARINETTE?**

**Me: Maybe next chapter maybe the last chapter you will never know.**

**A/N: Sooooooooooo uh well I didn't like writing Luka x Lila because it was a bit er well indescribable**

**comment if you want to see any ships and I will make it happen.**

**_Up next..._**

*** I couldn't believe it. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.**

*** "It's about time..."**

*** We embraced each other making us unaware of our surroundings.**


	32. Chapter 31

_Alya's POV_

It was finally Friday the end of the week, the day Lila and were going to go to Andre's ice cream. I went to go look for her in the locker room and saw her on the phone.

"Yeah Hey everything is going as planned. Our revenge on Marinette is working. I first framed her then I got her stupid gullible friend to turn against her and now her ex best friend Alya and I bully her and make her sound like a weirdo to everyone else and now most people hate her. Except the people who saw me knock her out and the school's ex Queen Bee Chloe (who also saw me knock Marinette out) gave her thrown to me." Lila excitedly whispered on the phone.

My eyes started to look like glass that was about to break as I ran out of the school with a stomach full of guilt. When Lila said what I had to her out loud I felt terrible. She probably hated me now. I was gullible and stupid Lila was right but I think I have a plan and I need a certain ex Queen to help. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I need Marinette's forgiveness!

_Ding!_

A notification popped up on my phone.

_No one's POV _

"Plagg, is it wrong for me to love Ladybug but keep rambling about Marinette to her?" Adrien sheepishly asked.

Plagg's eyes soon lit up Marichat for the win was happening! His ship was sailing.

"Yes it is wrong plus Ladybug already rejected you sooooooooo go for Marinette as Chat because you two are soulmates after all" Plagg suggested.

"But it's going to be hard to let go of my feelings for Ladybug" Adrien whined.

It was partly true since he was falling for the same girl twice so it'd be hard to let go of her and try get with her? His feelings for the blue - haired heroine would still stay in his heart even if he moved on. He knew Ladybug had another love interest in her life but he still thought someday she'll fall for Chat. Adrien let put a long sigh.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Yes?" Adrien asked.

Nathalie walked in very slowly trembling.

"Your father would like your presence in his office" She mumbled.

Adrien was trying to pick up Nathalie's thoughts as she shivered whilst she walked to Gabriel's office.

"Adrien is here" Nathalie said through a door.

"Let him in." Gabriel boomed.

Adrien walked in and took a seat on his chair.

"Recently you have been slacking on your grades! Would you tell me why?" His father shouted at him.

"Well I've been finding my work a bit difficult recently" Adrien lied.

He tried to keep a straight face as he said that. His eyes squinted as he looked at his father's reaction.

"You should be top of the class! Finding something difficult in class? Then you should study more instead of slacking behind with your lowly friends. I shouldn't of even let you go to public school if you are going to slack behind. Nathalie Im ordering you to get two volunteers to tutor Adrien in his class" Gabriel firmly demanded.

Nathalie shook her head quickly jogging out of the room.

"Adrien you are dismissed" Gabriel calmly muttered.

Adrien got off of the chair and walked slowly out of his father's office. On one of the walls near his office was a family potrait of Emilie, Gabriel and Adrien when he was a kid. Adrien let out a longing sigh whilst eyeing his mother on the potrait.

"Im sorry" Nathalie whispered as she left the hallway her shoes clacking as she walked.

The sound of her shoes echoed through the silent hallway and remained in Adrien's head.

_Click Clack_

_Click Clack_

_Click._

Adrien couldn't hear her shoes anymore which meant she was too far down the isolated long hallway. He slouched his way to his room and fell onto his bed.

**-In the morning-**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Tiny muted knocks were placed on Adrien's bedroom door. He let out a slight mumble indicating he was half asleep half awake.

"Adrien, you have to get ready. You have three girls from your class tutoring you and they are going to rrive in an hour" Nathalie marked.

She then closed the door quietly and formally walked off.

It took Adrien 3 seconds to realise what she had said and he immediately started getting ready. As soon he was ready the girls were here. You could hear faint bickering but it soon stopped as Nathalie opened the door. Infront of her was Adrien's tutors Alya, Marinette and Lila.

"Hello girls, as the email should've told you. You three are going to tutor Adrien. All of you have different subjects to tutor him in and you all have 1 you will all finish together" Nathalie explained.

"Adrien follow them to the spot they picked in a park to tutor you in" Nathalie ordered as she shut the door.

Adrien took one step out of the house and Lila already clung to him.

"Aren't you going to follow your 'best friend'" Marinette snapped to Alya.

"Please Marinette come here" Alya pleaded while taking a few steps back away from Lila who was resting her head on Adrien's shoulder.

"I overheard Lila on the phone talking to someone telling them about their revenge plan on you. I found out the truth and feel really guilty. I was wondering could you please forgive me" Alya asked.

Marinette hesitated.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I do have my memory back and I do miss those good times we had but I just keep having that feeling about you betraying me." Marinette murmured.

She quickly embraced Marinette as she realised how much she missed their friendship. They soon forgot they were walking to the spot they chose for Adrien's tutoring.

"C'mon let's catch up with those two "love birds"" Alya laughed.

Marinette giggled as they ran up to Lila and Adrien. Several minutes later they arrived at the spot. It was a wide field with lush glade-green grass that swayed in the refreshing breeze. Each piece of the trimmed grass were water-touched from previous raindrops. They could hear melodious,clear songs that each bird sang harmonising with one another. Nearby there was a transparent cosmic-blue river flowing along to the symphony of the wind which silently flew past leaving a warm breeze rippling through everyone's hair. Dainty cherry-blossom trees stood proudly on the field with their soft champagne pink petals falling gracefully upon the grass.

"What subject do you want to study first, Adrien?" Lila asked.

"I guess I will start on English?" Adrien murmured.

Lila cursed under her breath.

"O- Oh that's m- my queue!" Marinette happily chirped whilst she followed him to the area they set up.

"We need to talk" Alya muttered to Lila.

_Adrien's POV_

I walked over to the place we set up for my tutoring and Marinette followed behind. It was a blanket with a basket on the edge of it full of some croissants Marinette made for the study session. I think Marinette's memory is back since she still has her slight stutter but she has stopped the mega stutterring she did around me. I guess maybe since she did admit she was a fan of my father she was a bit nervous meeting someone who seemed 'rich and posh'.

"S- so since this month Miss Bustier set our English assignments all about poetry maybe we should brush up uhmm on that" Marinette suggested.

"That'd be great" I smiled.

Whilst we were reading through the poetry books I couldn't help but notice how Marinette's midnight hair shone in the light like Ladybug's. I've recently just started noticing these little details about Marinette. Like how her bluebell eyes sparkle when she feels inspired or how she becomes sassy when it comes to competition. Is it because I haven't really had the time to notice or because I'm - correction Chat is her soulmate. I guess I will never know.

"Adrien?Adrien?" Marinette asked whilst I snapped out into reality.

"Oh sorry I was just trying to see the meaning of the poem" I lied.

I then looked down at what page I was on and it turned out I was in the children's section.

"Really? The poem and I quote says

'A cow goes moo'

'You hit spiders with a shoe'

'Cats curl'

'And it makes me want to hurl'

"Oh the wind must've blown it onto that page" I sheepishly laughed awkwardly.

"Uh yeah lets go with that.. Anyways try making up your own poem! Here!" She giggled as she handed me a empty notepad.

What the hell should I write. Maybe I should write about being soulmates with Marinette? Hopefully she might take a hint but think it's my soulmate that I haven't found yet.

_'They're cheeful and bubbly as you can see'_

_'They're the one who was saving me'_

_"They're the only one for me'_

_'Our friendship is the best it can be'_

_'I hope one day they will never forget'_

_'The moments we shared after sunset'_

I guess the last line gives out the clue?

"Here is my poem can I read yours?" Marinette asked.

"Uh yeah" I mumbled whilst giving her my poem.

She read it with a confused look on her face with shock and happiness. Did she find out I was Chat?

"Aw Adrien! This really sums up your friendship with Nino!" She cried.

"Yeah. Wait what. Oh yeah" I muttered.

Not exactly the suggestion I suspected but oh well. I took a glance down at her poem.

'She has more confidence'

'She has more pride'

'You can tell by her mighty stride'

'She knows how to make everything better'

'People even give her a thank you letter'

'I wish I was her well partly I am'

'Under a mask damn'

_Marinette's POV_

I hope it didn't give away my identity I just didn't know what to write about.

"Oh this really tells me about sometimes how you feel when you feel uninspired!" Adrien cheered.

"I know it's a surp- oh yeah" I awkwardly recovered.

"Anyways you have your next tutoring lesson with Alya in maths so I suggest a 5 minute break until she comes"


	33. Chapter 32

_Adrien's POV_

Tutoring seemed to go by really fast until it was Lila's turn. She tried making it all romantic by sitting under a cherry blossom tree so the petals could flow past us. Alya's tutoring was more like a boot camp in Algebra. She bought a whistle with her so she could blow it everytime I got a question wrong and sometimes she just blew it for my shocked reaction.

"So Adrieeenn since we are doing chemistry you add the green stuff and the uhh yellow stuff tigether and you get a reaction" Lila stuttered.

How did she even become my tutor?! I'm the one who's supposed to be struggling?! But that's only because lately akumas have been taking more time for us to defeat. Hawkmoth seemed really determined recently.

"Lila you do know you have no idea what you're talking about" I asked.

"Uhm who needs chemicals when we already have chemistry between us" Lila giggled.

Marinette noticed Lila was making a corny pun and doesn't know what she's doing so she and Alya ran up to us.

"I think we'll take it from here" Marinette smirked.

"Chemistry is the branch of science concerned with the substances of which matter is composed, the investigation of their properties and reactions, and the use of such reactions to form new substances"Marinette rambled.

How the hell did she know that from the top of her head?!

"What are the 5 main branches of chemistry Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Uhmmm physical, organic, biochemistry and I cant remember the rest" I replied,

Alya blew her whistle.

"Sir you have to memorise the 2 others!" Alya said with a deep voice.

"Try memorise them. Physical chemistry, organic chemistry, inorganic chemistry, analytical chemistry and biochemistry." Marinette muttered.

Physical, organic, inorganic, biochemistry? Wait there is 5 though. Crap.

Alya blew the whistle again.

"What is the 5-" Alya got cut off by a scream.

"Aaaahhh Help" Lila yelped.

We all ran over.

"I was climbing the tree to see the view and I fell off" She whined.

Marinette had a disgusted look on her face.

"Lila you probably fell on purpose for attention stop being thirsty" Marinette snapped.

Damn...

"Why do you hate me Dupain-Cheng?" Lila viciously asked.

"Whatever" Marinette mumured and rolled her eyes.

She walked off and sat far away from Lila under a tree. She picked up a pink case from her bag and opened it up. Lila stalked behind.

"Hey Marinette whatcha got there?" Lila maliciously asked grabbing a pink journal.

"Hey give me back my diary!" Marinette demanded.

"Diary eh? Lets see who you really are Dupain-Cheng!" Lila cackled.

She looked at the first 3 pages shocked and excited.

"Interesting... just hope I don't reveal your secret identity" Lila mocked.

"Not to be intruding but what does she mean?" Alya asked.

"She'll probably tell all of Paris soon enough. Im leaving Later!" Marinette muttered.


	34. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I mean Ik this is a T rated bc the language is coming now I mean it's only one/two swear words so if you don't know curse words (well i mean most kids do nowadays) then just scroll down until it's Chat's POV. Oh and it includes depressed thoughts like when you are angry and upset truly.**_

_No one's POV_

Marinette bit her lip cautiously. Tikki was looking into her eyes sorrowfully until Marinette caught her staring but said nothing about it.

"It was my fault.." Marinette murmured to herself.

"No Mar-" Tikki was cut off by Marinette.

"I've been driven to the point that Lila is a straight up bitch" Marinette muttered clenching her fists.

"I may be alive on the outside but I'm 99% dead on the inside because she's killed me so many times and yet the universe brings me back still thinking I will have happiness one day. Well turns out the universe was wrong.." Marinette was now on the verge of tears.

"I did this to myself. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. It's my fault Lila knocked me out. It's my fault Lila turned my class against me. It's my fault Lila is going to tell everyone my identity as Ladybug." Marinette cried out.

Marinette grabbed some of her fashion designing scissors.

"Fuck you Lila" She muttered.

_Chat Noir's POV_

Marinette seemed pretty pissed off at Lila so I decided to see her. I quickly transformed and jumped out of the window to go see her. I ran across the rooftops of Paris until I reached her bakery. Ilooked through her trapdoor tosee her holding _SCISSORS AGAINST HER CHEST?!_ i swung open her trapdoor.

"STOP!" I yelled.

She dropped the scissors onto the ground turning her head at me speechless.

"I- I'm sorry" She muttered.

"There's just no point to exist anymore Chat" She murmured.

"Yes there is! You have your whole life ahead of you!" I exclaimed worried.

"No Chat, everyone hates me!" She sobbed.

"That's not true! Just love yourself for one moment!" I pleaded.

"How can I love myself when nobody does?!" She cried.

"Well I do"

_Marinette's POV_

Did he really just say that?! No Marinette he is lying. He is just trying to get you to stop thinking about the scissors and everyone else.

"N-no you're lying everyone lies to me" I mumbled.

"How can I make you believe me?!" He asked.

"There is no way cause you are lying" I stubbornly replied.

"Well we wouldn't be soulmates if I didn't"

"Can you sto-"

He cut me off by kissing me which caught me off - guard. He only did it to shut me up but I guess I will just pretend to be ok.

I fell to my knees looking at the scissors.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"For what?!" He asked.

"If you didn't come I could've-" I started.

"Lets just not think about that... In the mean time wanna do something else?" He inquired.

"Uh sure, do you want to bake cookies or something?" I suggested.

**A/N: Ik she just went Through an emotional break down but cookies solves everyone's problems! Unless you are allergic to them. Ik this was short its because I haven't really been inspired lately and it's the start of Marichat! Finally. Just telling u guys I am planning further fics. So once this is finished I'm either gonna make another fanfiction of mine or just make short lots of short comic memes of miraculous that are online and some made up. Who knows I might do both stories :3. Anyways its my 33 chapter anniversary! Ok maybe not but still**


	35. Chapter 34

_Chat's POV_

I did find out that my feelings for Ladybug had decreased and my feelings for Marinette have increased recently. I just want to focus on one thing right now. I called it Soulmate bonding time. We both walked downstairs to the kitchen to set everything up on a counter.

"Can you fetch the rolling pan?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah..where exactly do you keep them" I replied.

She facepalmed.

"I forgot to tell you it's in that drawer" She then pointed at it.

I opened it cautiously trying and grabbed the rolling pin. There were other baking tools in there but at the back there was a laminated photograph of Sabine, Tom and Marinette. She peered over my shoulder.

"Oh that was the first time my parents taught me how to bake" She giggled.

"But you were only like 4?!" I exclaimed.

"It's better to learn something when you're younger so you can improve your skills as you continue it when you are older" She mumured.

"Can I have the rolling pin now?" She inquired.

"Oh yeah sorry" I smiled.

I handed her the rolling pin and shut the drawer. I watched her movements as se started making the dough.

"Can you roll the cookie dough into sphere shapes onto the tray. Oh and can you make sure they are spread out!" She asked.

"Yeah sure" I responded.

I started my new task as she fetched the oven gloves. I could already smell the scent of home made cookies - it reminded me of all the homemade desserts my mother used to make. I realised the dough had run out and I did all of the cookies perfectly shaped onto the tray. Im amazing.

_Third person POV _

Marinette picked up the tray and placed it into the oven.

"Hey I'm just going to check something make sure you bake them for 15 minutes" Marinette ordered.

She ran up stairs to check up on her messages.

_Alya_

_Texxxxxttttt meeeeee_

_Alya_

_Plz...I'm lonely_

_Alya_

_There is tea that has to be spilled!_

_Chloe_

_1 image attached_

Marinette opened up her phone.

-20 minutes later-

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP" Chat yelped.

Marinette ran downstairs.

"Why do i smell burnt coo-"

"CCCCCCCCHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaattttttttt NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiir" Marinette yelled.

Chat was carrying a tray full of overcooked cookies all steaming.

"Why did you take them out to late" She asked.

"Uh got to go bye!" Chat muttered quickly.

He left Marinette with burnt cookies.


	36. Note

**A/N: As you may know I've been offline for a bit I have to take like a week break because I do have exams and everything so uploading will be a bit slow...so yeah.**


	37. Chapter 35

_**A/N: So spoilers watch Onichan before you read this. So when I wrote the tutoring scene I didn't know Lila actually offered to tutor him for 30 minutes. I didn't even watch the episode then. I mean it wasn't like exact but still :D. Thomas Astruc is recognising me...not. Oh well if this fanfiction does get recognised by the people of Miraculous it'll be in like 5 years when the show is probably over. :0 **_

_No one's POV_

She quickly zipped up her school bag so no one could see what was inside. So _she _couldn't see what was inside. Her plan obviously was unaffective.

"Hey Funny meeting you again _Lila"_ The familiar yet unknown voice beamed at her.

"Oh Uhm errrr Hey _Luka" _The brunette stammered.

Doing that only drew more attention to her. Luka sat down beside her and started their first actual conversation.

"So What Brings you here like right now at this moment in time ehehe...he" Lila asked.

Her eyes were full of secrets and if you looked close enough you might just find out all of them. Her lips were curved into a forced awkward smile as she talked to Luka.

"Well I was just coming back from band practice and I saw you on my way" He replied.

His voice was so calm and collected, he had no worries...for now. They say opposites attract but right now that saying doesn't fit in. The lies just came spluttering out of her mouth and soon she had no control over it but technically she did.

"So I heard that Ladybug left the city with Chat Noir for 2 weeks a while ago. Some reporters say she had amneasia. It was an overheard conversation with Chat Noir that started the rumour. I bet she lied the liar. She must've just left Paris. Left Us just to do her normal civillian life and deep down she knows she's terrible and unworthy of having a Miraculous!" Lila was now raising her voice.

She was soon cut of by a strum of a guitar. Luka's guitar.. It put her mind at ease as she started spacing out into her head. As soon as she knew it she started humming to the song.

_Click Clack Click Clack_

It was the unforgettable sound of heels. The blonde walked past Luka and Lila but finally realised them. An evil smile crept up on her face.

"Oh hey Lovebirds" Chloe teased.

_Snap_

Lila shot a stare at Luka who had his arm around her. He removed it reluctantly as ordered by Lila.

"Just wait til I post this you liar! You Player. You - YOU!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh no you won't Queen bee" Lila muttered.

"Oh yes I will Volpina or should I say Wannabe Volpina!" Chloe Snapped.

Lila fell speechless as she gritted her teeth and gave her a cold long stare.

"And Post! Your lie was exposed Lila! Just because Adrien was too nice to admit you are not his soulmate doesn't mean I'm not. Oh and Luka you're in on this too. You are just as evil as Lila! Well not really but still!" Chloe shouted.

_Bing Bing Bing_

"Oh look people have already saw it! Kagami, Nino, Alya and OOOOH Adrien saw it. That's strange he never really looks at my other posts...maybe he doesn't have he notifications on until now?" Chloe murmured.

She walked off triumphantly as Lila gave a dirty look at Luka.

"She will pay for this!" They both shouted.

_-In hawkmoth's super secret hide out :)_

_"_Ah yes...what's better betrayal then finding out one of your classmates has exposed you..."

"Fly away my little akuma and akumatize those two beytrayed souls"

_-back with Lila and Luka ;)_

_The akuma hit Luka's guitar both Lila and Luka fell under Hawkmoth's control._

_"My dear Lila and Luka I can give you the power to have revenge on Chloe and all those who have harmed you in exchange for one thing the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous."_

_"_Yes Hawkmoth" Luka and Lila both muttered.


	38. Chapter 36 PT 1 (The Battle)

_No one's POV_

Marinette was hard at work cleaning the mess in the kitchen that Chat made. The smell of burnt cookies still wafted around in the air and Marinette despised it. Distant sobs could be heard all around.

"I'm guessing this is another akuma?!" Marinette sighed as she threw her broom across the room hitting a wall and dropped her cleaning supplies on the counter.

Quickly, she ran upstairs and transformed. There was a villain or two to be de akumatized. She gently opened the trapdoor and lifted her self out of it and slammed it shut. She gained her balance and ran across the rooftops trying to find the villain. Strangely, Marinette could hear all sorts of confessions in song form?

"Why were they admitting all these things when you would keep them a secret?" Ladybug thought.

"Maybe it's the akuma's power? But what exactly would that power be?" She replied to her own thoughts.

Ladybug looked around and found not one but two akumatized villains dressed up like they're at a masquerade party with swords. One of them nudged the other and looked Ladybug's way.

"Ooh look its Ladybug! Here to save the day again? Not this time!" A female voice cackled.

"Lila?" Ladybug asked in shock.

"Who's this Lila? I'm not Lila anymore, We are the Revealers! We reveal all bad secrets that deserve to be known in song form!" Lila explained evilly.

"Oh and I'm not Luka! I am well uhm we are the revealers!" Luka sang.

"I literally just said that you made it obvious you're Luka and she knows we are the revealers" Lila mumbled facepalming.

"Oh well what secrets are you hiding Ladybug?" Luka asked.

"Well I'd say her secret identity would be one of them and how she has a massive crush on me" Chat replied coming into their verbal battle.

"What crush?" Ladybug asked rolling her eyes.

"You get tease me whenever I talk about my soulmate you're obviously jealous" He responded.

"Ugh i have my own soulmate you know and we are completely happy together." Ladybug stated.

"Well we will see about that Ladybug!" Lila shouted.

She grabbed her sword and tried touching Ladybug with it. Ladybug doged the following attempts and soon began panting. Luka came in whispering something to Lila. She nodded.

"We are going to find Miss Chloe Bourgeois and lets just say she might break a nail or two" Lila snarled.

Luka laughed as they ran off into the unsettling gloom. Chat Noir went to sprint but was soon stopped by a tug. He glanced behind him only to find Ladybug pulling on his tail trying to force him to not go yet.

"Eh what are you doing" Chat asked.

"I don't have a crush on you for the last time ok! Jeez I don't even like you the littlest bit. I have another soulmate and We're errhhh very uhm serious so please just-" Ladybug was cut of by chat noir.

"Are you stupid? The villains just got away thanks to you they could be harming Chloe right now beating her making her pay for whatever she did but I'm pretty sure that Chloe didn't even do anything bad according to what they have been doing recently" Chat shouted.

Ladybug flinched and then spoke.

"First of all I'm not stupid I just wanted to clear things up. I really think you are stupid for jumping to conclusions. Secondly, we didn't even have a plan on what we were going to do Chat, we need to think before we do and what are you on about 'what they have been doing recently' have you been spying on Lila and Luka" Ladybug stated.

Chat thought for a moment.

"No I think I know what happened though" He replied.

"Go on..." Ladybug murmured.

"Well I was just doing my normal civilian stuff you know and then checked my phone and saw chloe posted a picture online of Lila and Luka together and then I just realized they might of got angry because they haven't announced they were official yet since recently Luka tried pretending he was me" Chat explained.

Ladybug stared at him and her eyes grew wide.

"Lila and Luka..." Ladybug muttered.

"What was that?" Chat asked.

"Uhhhhhhh lets go defeat Lila and Luka?" She recovered.

"Finally lets go!" Chat exclaimed.


	39. Note 2

**A/N: Ok so ik ive been unactive lately I've been super busy and im going away next week for a week but i will try update today? If I can't then you know why**


	40. Note3

Ok so it's been a while but ive been so busy and im thankful for those who understand i will be more active now and try get the next chapter out you might be wondering what i was doing but i basically just got some news about one of my close "friends" and recently two other "friends" excluded me but im fine i have my actual friends. Anyways i will try update when its ready and yeah.


	41. Chapter37

**Ok so there is a spoiler for the season 3 episode and i can't remember the episode (sos) but all i will say is Sabrina gets akumatized or something.**

_No one's POV_

They were sprinting amongst the rooftops in the gloom and mist of the night. Every leap and every jump they took was a risk as they could not identify their surroundings in the fog. They just had to guess where the next roof would be. Until they saw a billboard, the familiar billboard one they have come across often in their civilain and superhero forms. It was one advertising for Le Grand Paris hotel. They must be near. It had an arrow on the sign pointing East.

"Do you see that?" Chat asked Ladybug.

"Of course its pointing that way so lets go before they touch a single hair on her head" She replied.

"So did Chloe take the Queen Bee thing better because you seem like you two are the best of friends now wanting to protect her like that" Chat cheered.

Ladybug laughed awkwardly and then it soon faded into silence. They stopped on the last roof they were right by the hotel.

"Welll..." Ladybug was cut off by Chat Noir.

"Sorry you will have to explain it later we have to save Chloe" Chat quickly stated.

"Yeah..." Ladybug responded.

They jumped off the building and ran through the door of the hotel. They immediately saw chloe tied against the wall with Luka holding fencing sword by her. Lila was enjoying herself by ripping up all of Chloe's expensize dresses and cutting up her even more expensive clothes. As for her shoes Lila snapped the heels of her shoes.

"NOOOO MY DESIGNER GU- L-l-l- Ladybug..." Chloe screamed then muttered.

Chloe looked down sheepishly and Lila and Luka turned their heads.

"This Fashion Show is over Lila and Luka!" Ladybug shouted.

Lila broke into a laughing fit.

"Ladybug face it we always end up in this situation we are almost alike join our sid-" Lila started.

"Hah Never sorry Lila but I'd never join the side of Evil!" Ladybug commented.

"Im not Lila anymore Bug I am now known as one of the Revealers!" Lila yelled.

"Aww thanks for the nickname you are almost too kind!" Ladybug laughed.

"You are no match for us! Luka get your sword ready, you will take on Chat Noir and I will take on Bug" Lila ordered.

"Wait a minute...we dont have fencing swords on us right now" Chat wondered.

"Oh well" Lila giggled.

"I think we all know what time it is LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug whispered but then yelled.

The lucky charm brought her fox and turtle plushies.

"Chat i have to go really quick it's important" Ladybug shouted.

"Seriously?! Ok" Chat facepalmed.

"You wouldn't be abandoned on our side Ch-" Lila started.

"No no and no" Chat cut off Lila.

_-With Marinette-_

"Master Fu! I did my lucky charm and i saw that it told me to get Rena Rouge and Carpace!" Marinette explained.

"Ah i see well i know you're in an emergency so take them" Master Fu said.

"But-"

"Yes I know be careful" Marinette finished.

Master fu smiled as she ran off. He couldn't help but notice her ankle.

"So I was right" He murmured.

-_With Marinette again-_

Ladybug swung through to Alya's house as quickly as possible. She knocked on the window starting to feel like Chat Noir hah she couldn't believe he did this in public.

"Ladybug!" Alya screamed.

"Rena take this and go to Le Grand Paris hotel asap" Ladybug ordered.

Alya looked worried but nodded.

Now for carpace.

"Do you happen to know where Carpace is?" I asked.

"Well..." she blushed.

"Oh hey ladybug we were just watching a movie nothing big" Nino said.

"Here take this Carpace we need you at Le Grand Paris hotel asap!" Ladybug ordered.

"Lets go!" Rena shouted eagerly.

They ran to the hotel only impressed to see Chat Noir was fighting them off.

"Oh hey Rena and Carpace!" Chat greeted.

"Less talk more action!" Carpace ordered.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?!" Chat sighed.

"Rena!" Ladybug signalled as she pointed to her flute and Lila's fencing sword.

"Got it!" Rena replied.

She ran on the staircase and played her flute making the illusion that Ladybug and Chat had even better fencing swords then them. Lila tried grasping her earrings but Ladybug dodged it while trying to think where the akuma went.

"LB it's in Luka's guitar!" Chat yelled.

Ladybug only realised Luka had his guitar and case strapped onto his back.

"How do you know for sure Chat?" Ladybug asked.

"Well I just have a feeling" Chat replied.

"I trust you, LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled. (**BTW SHE DE TRANSFORMED WHEN SHE SAW MASTER FU AND THEN RE CHARGED TIKKI**)

Her lucky charm granted her with a pen her vision sent her to Rena's flute and Carpace and Chat Noir.

"Oh Lila and Luka would you like to know my secrets that i hide in a DIARY" Ladybug said as she winked at Rena.

Rena luckily understood and ran off to re charge her kwami so she can use her flute.

"Like you would have that with you!" Luka snorted.

"You know you could really use Queen Bee right now!" Lila smirked.

Chloe looked away embarrassed.

"Oh wait silly me you said she couldn't be QUEEN BEE because you selfishly said it was too dangerous!" Lila yelled mischievously.

"S-s-sorry that I-i-i p-p-protect people" Ladybug responded stuttering.

She knew she couldn't face Chloe after that.

She saw Rena Rouge come back and just on time Luka said.

"Where is that Diary if your's Ladybug or was it just a distraction?"

"In fact she has it!" Carpace stated.

Rena played her flute as Ladybug hid her hands behind her back.

"Show us then bug!" Lila demanded.

"Okay then but it says everything I'm hiding and it's full of secrets that I don't want you to know!" Ladybug yelled.

Lila and Luka crowded around Ladybug to see her open the book. Chat noir muttered Cataclysm as Carpace used his shell to protect Chat Noir in case Luka finds out. Chat Noir touched Luka's guitar shattered.

"Bug stop stallin-" Lila started.

"LUKA WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED UGHH" Lila shouted.

The heroes watched the akuma leave his guitar.

"Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug sighed dreamily.

She caught the akuma turning it into a butterfly.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She shouted throwing the pen in the air.

Everything around them became fixed such as..

"MY DESIGNER CLOTHES!" Chloe yelled with joy.

"Oh yeah can someone un tie me already my jacket is near to being creased and my hair is a mess it took you long enough!" Chloe complained.

"Chat can you un tie Chloe while I return Carpace and Rena's miraculous" Ladybug asked.

"Sure LB" He replied.

"Bug out!" Ladybug yelled.

She swung off with Carpace and Rena to Alyas place.

"Enjoy the day you two!" Ladybug giggled.

"Ahahahha" Alya laughed awkwardly.

"Oh and even better that it's sunset!" Ladybug winked while swinging away.

Nino and Alya exchanged glances blushing awkwardly and went back to watching their film.

She swung back to Master Fu and de transformed before entering.

"Once again you saved the day Marinette good job." He congratulated.

"Thank you but it was also Chat Noir Rena Rouge and Carpace!" Marinette replied.

"Well thank you again and have a nice day" Master fu mumbled.

"Thank you!" Marinette responded.

She left the shop as Master Fu thought about her mark.

"So once again I made the right choice" He told his kwami.

After that Marinette returned home and got herself a snack from her family bakery.

"Marinette where have you been all this time!" Sabine asked.

"Oh I was just hanging out with friends" Marinette replied sheepishly.

"Oh well anyways I'm glad you're back" Tom cheered.

Marinette hugged them both and ran upstairs to write a note for Chat.

She decided as Ladybug at patrol she'd give it to him and say Marinette asked me to give you this. She transformed and jumped from roof to roof to Chat.

"Hey Chat" She greeted.

"Oh hey LB" He replied.

"So i was going to meet you but then saw Marinette on her balcony and she asked me to give you this" Ladybug stammered out.

"Ok" He eagerly said opening it.

_To Chat,_

_I'm very glad we are soulmates and just wanted to remind you that_

_I couldn't of wanted anyone else to be my soulmate other than you._

_Like Lila and Luka they're soulmates and they lie to each other_

_About where they have been and such. I wanted to prove we _

_Don't have a relationship like theirs cause we are soulmates_

_Who don't lie that's why I must tell you that I am Ladybug_

_From Marinette_

_He glanced at Ladybug shocked as she glanced at him the glance like you give you your crush or that simple stare to a person you care deeply about._


	42. Choose

**Ok so I've been thinking and I'm going to let you guys decide in the comments what you would prefer me to do.**

**Would you rather have me do **

**1\. A reeader interactive interview when u comment questions for the mlb characters after soulmate lies.**

**2\. A reader interactive truth and dare game for the mlb characters when u comments truth and dares for a mlb character**

**3\. A new story based on a ship of your choice **

**Comment 1, 2, or 3!**


	43. Votes

2 2 2

3 3 3 3

1

Those are the votes so far so hurry up if u want to vote!


	44. Idk

**Ok so you know what forget the votes I'm gonna do all of them. I know what you are thinking like i will spend too much time on one, well i will try make all my updates even plus i will be as active as i can be so yeah, you might now have low expectations of me but to be honest im just trying to make everyone happy **

**Oh yeah comment what ship you wanted for 3 it can be ships of any characters in mlb**


	45. Ship?

What ship did you want for 3? I've posted 1 and 2 so far!


	46. Draw

Ok so Adrinette and Marichat was a tie on what the next book should be about


	47. Winner

**Ok so Soulmate lies is officially finished and the new book is gonna be either marichat or adrinette and marichat won so yeah! Idk but i might think of something just stay patient lol. Have a nice day.**

**-From meeeeeee**


End file.
